Where The Wild Things Are 2
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: I am hoping for a sequel to Where The Wild Things Are Movie. This is for Spike Jonze, Max Records, Maurice Sendak, James Gandolfini, Tom Hanks, and the other cast of the first movie. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE 2 **_

_**(JUST TO REMINDER; THIS IS WHAT I THINK FOR A SEQUEL OF WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE 2009 MOVIE TO HAPPEN. PLEASE TELL ME ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF MAX WANTS TO GO BACK TO THE ISLAND OF THE WILD THINGS OR NOT, AND WHAT IF THE WILD THINGS COULD GO SEE MAX ON HIS ISLAND, JUST LIKE WHAT MAX DID TO GO TO THEIR ISLAND. I AM REALLY HOPING FOR A SEQUEL TO WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE MOVIE. THIS IS FOR SPIKE JONZE, MAURICE SENDAK, MAX RECORDS, TOM HANKS, AND FOR THE OTHER CAST AS WELL. ENJOY!)**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Here's what I think for a sequel of Where The Wild Things Are Movie (2009), I am hoping that maybe Carol who will still be voiced by James Gandolfini and KW who is voiced by Lauren Ambrose will maybe get married and maybe have a baby together (Mmmm), and maybe we will see Carol and KW kissing with the other Wild Things watching, which will still be voiced by Paul Dano as Alexander, Chris Cooper as Douglas, Forest Whitaker as Ira, Michael Berry, Jr. as the Bull (Daniel) and Catherine O'Hara as Judith, along with Max Records as Max, with Catherine Keener as Max's mother name Connie, and the girl that played Max's older sister name Claire.**_

_**For the sequel to begin, I will like it to take place on the island of the Wild Things, with a beautiful blue clear sky, not a cloud in it as well, with a beautiful bright sun, then, the camera will move down, till we see the Warner Brothers sign, along with the other signs for production, and then, we'll see the title called WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE 2 till we get to see the blue ocean until we come across the island of the Wild Things, which still looks the same when Max saw the island of the Wild Things for the first time.**_

_**Once we come to the island of the Wild Things, we'll see the names of the same cast that came from the first movie in Carol's secret hideaway cave where he made his model city, then, we come out of Carol's secret hideaway cave, we come across the sandy desert and the big dog walking along, minding its own business, then, we come across the forest where the Wild Things' old huts were destroyed by tearing them down, and then, finally, we come across the fortress with all seven Wild Things inside of it; the Wild Things are; **_

_**Carol, who is the leader with the dark and light brown stripes, feathery legs, golden eyes, a pink-button nose, a dark brown mane around his face, and two small half-moon horns. KW, she is the loner and Carol's true love, she is very pretty, she has auburn hair, with beautiful golden eyes, red or orange fur, with duck or chicken feet, but in this sequel, she and Carol are married and they are now expecting a baby into their family. Douglas, who is the bird-like Wild Thing, and he has white feathers all over his body, and he is Carol's right hand man and best friend. **_

_**Ira, Alexander and Judith, who are the troll-like Wild Thing, goat-like Wild Thing, and rhino-like Wild Thing, Ira has a big oval nose, and looks like a sad-eyed troll-like Wild Thing with two small horns, who is good making tunnels and puts holes in trees, and who is very friendly, and lover to Judith, who is a rhino-like Wild Thing that has a two long horns on top of her head which she has long brown hair, with golden fur, and a horn on her nose, and she's a downer, while Alexander is the goat-like Wild Thing, who seems to be the youngest and wants attention from everybody. The Bull or Daniel is the black bull-like Wild Thing with two human feet, who is also the quiet one and stands to the side who wants to be alone, and not get involved, but for this story, I am going to let him…talk, so he could say anything he wants, just like what he did in the ending when he talked to Max.**_

_**This sequel will be about when the Wild Things are about to go to Max's island and see Max, so that way they could see what is like to live with Max and his family, and be part of his life and his family, so the bond that both Carol and Max had shared is still with them, so their bond will keep on growing a lot stronger, so Carol could see what is like to be a father-figure to Max since Max needs a father in his life since right after his father and mother got a divorce and went their own separate ways.**_

_**(This is part of what I think for a sequel of Where The Wild Things Are Movie to happen, someday, because…On the Where The Wild Things Are Movie Study Guide, under the category called "SEQUEL", it says; "Maurice Sendak has never written a sequel to his book, but for the movie studios, they say there MIGHT be a sequel." Please review!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of Wild Thing and Idea

_**CHAPTER 1: BIRTH OF WILD THING AND FIND A WAY**_

_**It was spring-time on the island of the Wild Things, all seven Wild Things; Carol, KW, Douglas, Alexander, Ira, Judith, and Daniel are all inside the fortress that they all build together with their old friend and once their king name Max, however, right after Max left their island, KW told Carol that she was expecting their very first cub. Inside the fortress, KW was giving birth to her first cub, with Carol to support her by putting KW on his lap, while she pushes her baby out.**_

"_**Come on, KW, darling. You can do it. One more big push. For me." Carol said, giving KW some support. KW used all of her might to push her baby out. The other Wild Things were watching while KW pushes, however, Alexander covers his eyes and says,**_

"_**Oh, I can't watch." Then, a big pop fill the room with a gash of water on the ground, and then, all of the sudden, a baby cry fill the entire fortress, Carol and KW both looked at each other with warm smiles, they both look down and saw their beautiful baby cub on the ground, Carol picks it up in his furry arms, and looks at his cub with tears rolling down his face. Then, he takes a little look at the gender of his cub, and looks to the others and says,**_

"_**We have a beautiful baby girl." All of the Wild Things howled together with excitement. Carol stares at his beautiful baby girl for the first time. She has the same golden eyes as KW, auburn hair as KW, orange legs from KW, and dark and light brown stripes like Carol with a ticklish tummy, along with a pink-button nose like Carol, and two small humps which will soon grow into horns. He turns to KW with a warm smile, while KW rests her head on Carol's chest and looks at her cub with a little tired and warm smile upon her face.**_

"_**She's perfect. What are we going to name her?" Carol asked. KW thought about it, and a smile came to her face and looks at the baby.**_

"_**Angel." She said.**_

"_**Yeah. I guess Angel is a wonderful name." Carol said, and he heard agreements from his friends with smiles upon their faces. He turns to his beautiful baby girl and says softly,**_

"_**Hello, Angel. I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy. We will take good care of you and teach you everything on how to survive, because this is a very wild place. I am sure that we will protect you and we will love you more than life itself." And with that, he bent down and gives Angel a kiss on the forehead. Douglas goes over to Carol and KW, and pats Carol on the shoulder to assure him that he's proud of Carol and KW, all of the sudden; the other Wild Things go over to the happy couple and give them hugs by showing them their love and support.**_

_**As the months pass by, all of the Wild Things all have huts re-made, while KW was playing little Angel, Carol was making arrangements on their hut, until, one day, a memory of Max hit his mind, and causes Carol to feel a little sad on missing his best friend and their once wonderful king. He just couldn't believe that he almost ate him on the way Max lied to Carol and the other Wild Things about him being a Viking or a king, and that he's just…a boy, just a boy. Carol has been thinking about Max, and wants to know if he's going to come back to the island and see the Wild Things again, because he has not got a chance to resolve things with Max, and he wants to see Max again.**_

_**KW noticed Carol's sad little face and goes over to him with Angel in her arms and about to nurse her with her arms folded. Carol looks at KW and gives her a kiss and bents down to kiss Angel till KW says,**_

"_**What's the matter?"**_

_**Carol sighed and says, "I just been thinking about our friend; Max, and I wish I could see him again, because I miss him so much."**_

"_**I know. I miss him too. But he's still in our hearts." KW said.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But I just wish we could see him again." Carol said and he knows exactly what to do.**_

_**Then, one night, while the other Wild Things were sleeping, Carol just kept staring at the ceiling with the fire lighting up, he just kept thinking about Max, and kept thinking of a way to go see Max, he starts to close his eyes for a little sleep while thinking on how Max came to their island. After a few moments of sleep, an idea came to him.**_

"_**Since Max is from another land, and he traveled here by a small boat that took him to our island. Maybe if he could travel by a boat, we could travel by a boat too. And I think I know exactly what to do." He thought to himself, and then, he quietly gets up and tiptoed out of the hut without waking up the others. He goes out of the hut, and goes into the forest and picks up a lot of wood, and goes down to the beach, and he starts to build a huge big boat that will fit all Wild Things and that it will not be weak or sink.**_

_**Carol has been working on making a boat for a short-time, and he also made a few rooms, Captain's quarters, a dining room and bedrooms for everyone. One room for himself and KW, one for Ira and Judith, one for Alexander, one for Douglas and his cat, and one for Daniel. He also had to make sure that the boat will float, so it will not feel weak for their weight, and gets too heavy, for the dining area, he brought lots of fruits and roots, so it will not attract sharks. Around mid-night, Carol finished with the boat and looks at it.**_

"_**Wow. Now that's what I called a very good job for a Wild Thing like me to handle." He said, until, his stomach starts to growl. "Ooh. My stomach is growling, looks like I have working on this boat a bit longer than I thought. Well, since the boat is all finished, I might as well get a snack and go back to the family to get some sleep. But I have got to keep quiet, so I won't wake up the others." He added.**_

_**Carol starts to tiptoe through the forest and goes to the island's interior and found lots of fruit trees, and he goes over to his favorite fruit tree and picks lots of apples, but he didn't take off the steam or wash them in water, but…without thinking, he puts all those apples into his big mouth, he was so hungry, and he let out a little loud burp.**_

"_**Boy that was very delicious. BBBBUUUURRRRPPPP! Oh, excuse me. Well, since I have my snack, I can go back to the family and get some sleep for the rest of the night." He said, and starts to head back to his hut, and get some sleep for the rest of the night, he lays down, gives KW a kiss on the forehead, starts to give Angel a little kiss on the head, and goes to sleep.**_

_**Early around the next morning, Carol was still sleeping for the rest of the morning, and then, he woke up one afternoon, and he starts to go into a nice hot spring with warm water with steam coming up, he starts to relax in the hot spring while watching KW playing with little Angel, Douglas resting with his cat, Judith knocking Ira with trees, Alexander eating green grass, and Daniel sitting by a tree with his arm resting on his knee and with his eyes closed. Carol just let out a big sigh while relaxing in the hot spring, and he looks at KW with little Angel playing with a dandelion. He thought it will be fun to watch, he gets out of the hot spring, starts to shake all the water off his fur, spraying water everywhere till he was a big ball of fur with a big poof. He pushes his fur down, so he won't look like a big ball of fur, and he starts to go over to KW and Angel.**_

_**For Angel, she looks up and saw her father, she uses her tiny arms to reach out to him, and so she could get picked up by him. Carol smiled at Angel, and he picks her up and holds her in his soft furry arms. KW looks up and saw Carol holding Angel, she smiled and she got up, then she spoke,**_

"_**Hello, Carol. How are you feeling?" she asked.**_

"_**I am feeling a lot better now, thank you for asking me, my beloved. And the reason why I have slept all morning is because…well, you might think it's crazy." Carol said, feeling a little shy on how to tell KW that he builds a boat last night, so he could take all the Wild Things with him to go see Max.**_

"_**I won't think it's crazy at all. Try me." KW said, while putting a hand on Carol's shoulder to show him some comfort.**_

"_**Well, okay, if you say so…Last night, I have been thinking about Max, and…I have made a big boat that will take all of us to Max's island, so we could see Max again. The reason why is because…I believe that my bond with Max is still with me, along with Max, and it gives me the courage to tell Max that I want to apologize for trying to eat him, and that…I love him, like he's my own son. And I believe that he sees me like I'm his own father to him." Carol said, looking down.**_

_**KW was surprised and in shocked on what Carol had said to her about him building a boat to take all Wild Things with him to go see Max, and that their bond is still with them. She thought for a good minute or two, and she starts…to smile, and gives Carol a kiss upon his cheek, and she says,**_

"_**I am so proud of you on what you said to me, Carol. And I don't think you're crazy about it either. I mean, when I was with Max while we're all sleeping a big pile, me and Max start to talk on why he come here to this island, and that he has a family, but he didn't eat them, and I believe that…I see Max like he's my own son as well, and I also believe that Max sees me like I'm a mother-figure to him. On what you just told me, I start to believe you, in every word you said." **_

_**Carol was surprised as well on what KW said to him back, and he starts to believe in her as well, just like what she believe in him on what he told her about his idea on taking all Wild Things with them to go see Max on his island. He starts to smile and gives KW a kiss on her soft red lips, and gives Angel a kiss as well; and he spoke,**_

"_**I'm glad that you like my idea. And I bet that the boat that we're all going to ride on to get to Max will definitely work and be safe as well. Come on, let's go tell the others and see what they have to say." He takes KW by the hand while he was holding onto Angel in one of his arms, and they all head back to the huts, so Carol could tell everyone about his wonderful idea, so he could take all of them with him to go see Max. He's going to see Max, no matter what, and nothing is not going to stop him.**_

_**(This is the first chapter that I did; Carol is my favorite Wild Thing, and if Spike Jonze, Maurice Sendak, Max Records, Tom Hanks, James Gandolfini, Lauren Ambrose and many more see my story, I hope they won't be too disappointed, because I am still hoping for a sequel to Where The Wild Things Are Movie to happen.)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tell the Others and Be Human

_**CHAPTER 2: TELL THE OTHERS AND BEING HUMAN**_

_**Once Carol and KW got back to the huts, they saw everyone is outside their huts doing their things that they like to do, all of the sudden; Carol put two of his fingers into his mouth and let a big loud whistle to signal all of the Wild Things to go to him. They all heard Carol's whistle and they all go over to him.**_

"_**Alright, Carol. We all know that you did that since you have something important to tell us." Judith said while rolling her eyes.**_

"_**Yeah, Carol. What is it that you want to tell us?" Alexander asked.**_

_**Carol and KW both looked at each other, KW nod her head, and Carol smiled at KW and he turns to the others and said,**_

"_**Guys, I have been doing a lot of thinking, and…well….I have been thinking about our once great king and good friend; Max. However, I kept on hoping and wishing that we could all see Max on his island, because I believe that my bond with Max is still with the both of us, cause we all have a very good friendship, which gives me the courage to help me build a big boat for all of us to ride on, so we could go to Max's island and see Max again and be part of his life once again." Carol said.**_

_**Douglas looks very surprised and he smiled at Carol and starts to believe him since Max is very close to Carol, just like Carol is to him. Ira starts to believe in Carol as well, since he doesn't know Max that well, and that Max likes the tunnels that Ira gets to make during the construction of the fortress that they all build together, and that he is very friendly to Max as well.**_

_**Alexander also believe in Carol as well; since Max did apologize to Alex from getting hit by a dirt clod during the dirt clod war, and he knew that Max is not a king at all, that he's just a regular human boy, and that he believes there's no such thing as a king who can do anything that Max says, which Alexander doesn't care about it. He was also happy that he is going to see Max since Max is like a younger brother to him. Judith was a bit shocked at first, then she got her anger to calm down, and she starts to feel happy since she knows that she was being too harsh on Max for "playing with favorites", and that she's a downer, but deep down; she still likes Max.**_

_**For Daniel, he seemed to be in thought and seemed happy about going to see Max, because since right after Max was about to leave the island, Daniel starts to talk to him, which made Max happy that Daniel can talk, however, Daniel asks Max if he's going to say good things about the Wild Things, and that Max says that he will say good things about the Wild Things, which Daniel really appreciates so much. And then, all of the sudden, he spoke,**_

"_**Hey, Carol."**_

_**Carol looked at Daniel, feeling surprised to hear him talk. "Yeah." He said.**_

"_**Since we're going to see Max, what do you want us to do for now?" Daniel asked.**_

_**Carol smiled at Daniel and goes over to him and pats him on the back that he was so happy that Daniel can still talk and he says,**_

"_**For now, we're just going to get everything we need for our journey to Max's island, and once we get everything all set, we'll be ready to get Max's island."**_

_**All of the Wild Things all agreed about going to see Max, and they all got started on getting everything all packed for their journey. KW was picking lots of dandelions and cotton fluff to make a blanket for Angel, all of the sudden, her two owl friends; Bob and Terry came to her and squeak to her, she looked up and saw them and she waved at them and continue with her work while Carol was off taking care of Angel. Douglas picked up his cat and got his bag of everything that he need and goes over to Carol, while the others got everything going as well, and they also bring lots of fruit, roots, plants, and water for their journey.**_

_**Once they all lined up behind Carol, and they all matched their way to the beach where Carol built the boat, once they all got to the beach, they were all amazed at the sight of the boat that Carol had created all by himself. They start to congratulate him, and Carol got to the wooden microphone and says,**_

"_**Okay, everybody. Now we got everything that we need, it is now time for our wonderful adventure. Now let's get going."**_

_**They all got inside the boat with Carol steering the boat in the Captain's quarters. This is the first time that the Wild Things get to be off the island, and off to a new unknown world. Inside the rooms, KW is resting on the bed with Angel on her chest, nursing, while KW is making a dandelion fluff blanket and looking out the window and saw the blue ocean. Douglas is in his room, cuddling with his cat, and he says,**_

"_**We're going to go see Max. Oh, yes. Oh, yes, we are. We are."**_

_**Judith and Ira are doing their best to get Alexander all calm down, which causes him to vomit out the window, and feel dizzy and panic on what's going to happen to the boat if they didn't make it to Max's island.**_

"_**What if the boat sinks? In the water, what if sharks come and eat us?" Alexander said while still in panic mode.**_

"_**Alexander, will you please calm down? The boat will not sink, and it fits just right for our body weight, just like what Carol says, and we don't have any meat on the boat, all we got is fruits, roots, and plants, so it will not attract sharks. Please, calm down." Judith said, feeling tired of watching Alexander panic and vomit out the window. Daniel is resting the bed, with one of his knees up resting his arm on his knee and have his eyes closed for a little rest. Up in the Captain's quarters, Carol is steering the boat looking out into the ocean, with a blue clear sky, not a cloud in it as well with a nice bright sun. He starts to take a break from steering and studies himself in a mirror and says,**_

"_**Ooh. You look a bit scruffy there, Carol. Oh, well, a little push down on my fur, and a little combed, and…there, much better." Then, he continued to steer the boat.**_

_**When night came, Carol parked the boat, and head down the steps to go to bed. Once he got into the room, he saw KW and Angel sleeping, he goes over to the bed, gives KW a kiss on the lips, and caresses Angel's little rosy cheek, and goes to sleep.**_

_**Around the next morning, Carol woke up feeling funny, he gets out of bed, with a big yawn coming out of his mouth, he goes over to the mirror to rub the sleep dust out of his eyes, however, when he opened his eyes, he had his eyes wide open when he looked at himself in the mirror, and he realize now that he's now…a human. He had amazing tan shaped body with muscles built, brown eyes, and brown wavy hair, and he's wearing orange tank up with navy blue shorts. All over the floor are clothes everywhere. When he turned around and looked at KW and Angel, he almost flipped over when he saw KW as a human as well.**_

_**For KW, she has a very beautiful tan-shaped body, with long auburn hair that matches her red pretty lips; she is wearing a red lacy as her night-gown. Angel is very cute, she has brown hair, pink rosy cheeks, when she opened her little eyes, and she has these beautiful brown eyes. When KW woke up, she looks at her body, and she almost flipped when she saw Carol as a human as well.**_

"_**Oh my goodness, Carol, you're a human." She said and looks at her body.**_

"_**Yeah and so is Angel. But if we're human, then that means…all of us are all human." Carol said, he goes out of the door and shout to everyone to wake up. "Everybody, get out here. Wake up, everybody, wake up." He shouted. All the Wild Things heard Carol's shouting and they all got out of their rooms, and they realized that Carol, KW, and Angel are all human.**_

_**When Carol saw everyone came out of their rooms, he was surprised to see that everyone is all human. Alexander is a bit short, he has green eyes, white skin, blonde hair, and he's wearing a white t-shirt with white shorts. Ira is very tall, he has a big nose (human size), he has grey hair, black skin, brown eyes, and he's wearing a dark grey shirt with dark grey pants. Judith is a bit shorter than KW, she has brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and she's wearing a green lacy that covers her legs.**_

_**Douglas is a bit similar to Alexander, he has white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and he's wearing a white shirt that covers his arms, and navy blue pants. Daniel has white skin, black hair, short in the front and long in the back, and he's wearing a black shirt with black pants. When KW and Angel came out, KW is wearing a red tank top, with a navy blue skirt, while Angel is wearing a little pink dandelion outfit.**_

"_**How did this happen?" Douglas asked. Carol is in some thought, and something hit him on the back of his mind.**_

"_**I think I know how this happen. Wait here, everyone." He said, then heads upstairs to the Captain's quarters, and finds his human annual book, so he could learn more about humans. He found the page and scanned it. The page says, "Human Change: If a Wild Thing is off its island and goes to another world, that Wild Thing will stay human for a little while and once it gets close to the new island, it will soon wear off. The Human Change will wear off in a few days." Carol let out a big sigh of relief and goes down and tells the others the good news.**_

"_**Good news, guys. This is called Human Change. It says it will wear off for a few days once we're getting closer to Max's island, okay? Let's get going. We got a long ride ahead of us." He said and goes back up to the Captain's quarters and starts the boat and steers the boat back out into the ocean for their journey to Max's island.**_

_**(This is the chapter on when Carol tells everyone about going to see Max, and once they're in the ocean, they were all human and wear off in a few days. Do you believe that Max really wants to see Carol and the other Wild Things again? Please review! Thank you very much!)**___


	4. Chapter 4: Being Wild Thing and Max!

_**CHAPTER 2: BACK INTO WILD THINGS AND UNITED WITH MAX**_

_**All seven Wild Things along with Angel are all getting used on being human kind-of thing since they never been human before. They have to wear clothes, eat food, and many more that a human can do. Out on the horizon in the ocean, the Wild Things saw an island far in the distance, which they believe that they're getting close to where Max lives, but they're getting close though.**_

_**KW with Angel in her arms are out on the front of the boat watching the beautiful sun-set with the sun changing colors, like; red, orange, yellow, and pink. KW is wearing one of Carol's shirts which is tied close to her belly-button and her tan back. Angel is close to her mother close to her chest, and falls asleep as well. Carol came up to the front without a shirt on, just a pair of navy blue jeans, he was looking at KW at her amazing body wearing one of his shirts, he has this amazing body while showing his muscles. He goes over to her when she was about to lean on, so he lets her lean on his chest with his arms around her, and they all start to look at the beautiful sun-set together.**_

_**When the sun went down, then the moon comes up, stars start to appear; KW starts to fall asleep in Carol's arms, while Carol looks at the stars and found a wishing star twinkling in the night-sky.**_

"_**Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight…I wish…I wish that me and our family change back into Wild Things again, and I also wish that we get to Max's island by morning, and that we could all be part of Max's life and part of his family, that way, I could be like a father to Max. Please, grant my wish, wishing star. Thank you." He thought to himself and closed his eyes to make his wish come true. All of the sudden; Carol picked up KW and Angel in his arms and take them to their room and get some sleep for the night.**_

_**Early the next morning, Carol starts to wake up funny just like what he felt when he was turned into human, he got off the sleep dust out of his eyes and looks at the mirror, and he gasp that he's back into his Wild Thing self again, which he seems happy about it. KW woke up as well, and saw that she's Wild Thing again, and smiles at Carol, which he goes over to her and kisses her. Once Carol goes up to the Captain's quarters, he saw that everyone is back into their Wild Thing selves again, he got to the steering wheel, and starts the boat, and off to Max's island, but still getting close to Max's island though.**_

_**Later, Max is sitting by the bay with his dog; Stumpy, it was summer, he has no school, which he is very glad, and his mother has no work either, because she quit her job and starts to do something else, so she could see Max and Claire every single day. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, Max has been eating his breakfast, fool around in the back-yard with his dog, ate his lunch, and now, he's in the forest, sitting by the bay fiddling with a stick. Out on the horizon, Max could see a big boat coming close to shore, it looks like a big wooden yacht, but yachts and cargo boats don't come to this particular bay. The only boat that comes to this bay is the tiny boat that took him to the island of the Wild Things and back.**_

_**The boat was getting bigger and bigger and closer and closer as it came to view, however, Max blocks the glare of the sun, which is very hot and bright, and he could make out a figure that is steering the boat. It was big, furry, has horns on its head, and looks rather familiar. Max could see it a lot better. It can't be…**_

"_**No, it couldn't be, it's impossible, no, it can't be. Couldn't be?" Max said to himself and starts to feel shocked and starts to hide behind a bush. Once the boat came close to duck, and once the doors are open, out came Carol and the other Wild Things. Max covered his mouth, because he is afraid that he's going to scream. He knew he hasn't got a chance to resolve things with Carol, and he doesn't know on what he will do if Carol sees him or smells him. Only Carol or KW could sense his smell whenever Max is hiding, however, whenever the Wild Things weren't looking, he came out of his hiding place.**_

_**The Wild Things were all shocked on seeing Max coming out of his hiding place, when Carol came to the group, he locked eyes on Max, and so did Max who locked his eyes on Carol. Stumpy starts to bark, Max got Stumpy to quiet down, which starts to sit on the ground. He continued to look at Carol, who kept staring at Max. Douglas was right all this time, Max is not a Viking or a king at all, Max is just a boy, a little boy.**_

_**Carol goes over to Max with his face with a mixture of happiness, surprised, awe, and wonderment, and he spoke,**_

"_**I-it's you, it's really you."**_

"_**It sure is." Max said while looking at Carol, who starts to sniff Max. It was his smell, but only cleaner, Max was wearing some navy shorts with a white t-shirt, but it was his smell. Carol cried happy tears and bears his face on Max, and he says,**_

"_**I'm sorry that I almost eat you, I didn't know, and I'm sorry. I love you, Max. You're like a son to him."**_

_**Max goes up to Carol and bears his face on Carol, and he says,**_

"_**It's okay, I know how you feel, my father left me and my family a long time ago."**_

_**Carol looked at Max and saw himself. Max looked at Carol and saw himself. They were looking each other; they were looking at each other.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Max and the Wild Things are united. Do you see Carol as a father-figure to Max? And do you see Max as a son-figure to Carol?) Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Family and Dinner

_**Chapter 3: Meet The Family and Out For Dinner**_

_**Carol and Max have been staring at each other for a long time. They were still looking at himself in a mirror, just like when you're looking at yourself in a mirror without anything that changed you with outer interest. Max just smiled and nuzzled onto Carol's soft dark and light brown fur into a big hug, Carol is like a big teddy bear who wants to be cuddled. Max looks at the other Wild Things, and saw KW; she is like a mother-figure to him, so he goes over to her with tears in his eyes and gives her a warm embrace.**_

"_**KW!" he cried with his arms around her. "Hello, Max. My, you have grown. This is Angel, since right you came, I was pregnant with her. She can wave now. Angel, sweetie, can you wave to Max?" KW said, and then, Angel had a little smile and she did a wave. Max and the Wild Things all laughed at seeing Angel waved.**_

_**Max then turned to Judith, because back at the island of the Wild Things; he and Judith don't get along on the way she treated him, but deep down, she still loves Max. Then, Max smiled up at Judith and gives her a hug.**_

"_**Hello, Judy." He said, and Judith just smiled and says, "Hello, Max. It's so good to see you again."**_

_**Max greets the rest of the Wild Things with happy smiles and hugs to be happy with them. They all decided to catch up at Max's place. "We should all catch up at my place, come on, I will let you guys meet my family, anyways. Come on, Stumpy." He said, taking the leash of his dog, and had the Wild Things follow him into the neighborhood and into his house.**_

"_**This is called a neighborhood, which is a block filled with lots of houses and people, which they are close to each other, and they soon became your neighbors which they live next to your houses." He said. "Ohh!" All Wild Things said at the same time. They all marveled Max's house when it got closer to it.**_

"_**I was wrong about his house being funny-looking, but this looks amazing." Ira said while looking at Max's house. "Thanks, Ira. I'm glad you like it. Come on, guys, I want you to meet my family." Max said, and got the door open, and walked inside with the Wild Things behind him. "Hello? Anybody home? I have someone for you all to meet." He added while calling out to his mother and his sister.**_

"_**Hi, Maxie. I'll be out in a second." Max's mother called back from the kitchen. Max's sister name Claire came down the stairs, not looking up, and sat on the bottom step, texting on her cell-phone, she was wearing a tight blue jean with a light blue tank top. Max's mother came out of the kitchen, she was wearing black shorts with a red t-shirt with white sandals, and then, she walked to where Max is, until she looked up and saw the Wild Things. She starts to turn white with a very shocked look upon her face.**_

"_**M-Max? What in the world-?" she asked while looking at the Wild Things. "Mom, you know I have been telling stories on where I went…well…the Wild Things came…it's a long story, but it can wait, but first; let me introduce you to the Wild Things. Guys, this is my mom; Connie. Mom, say hello to the Wild Things." Max said. Max's mother forced a hello out of her mouth, but shook her head from almost fainted to the floor. Max's sister; Claire looked up and saw the Wild Things with her mouth a little open and eyes wide.**_

"_**Max, you were right, they are real." She said while staring at the Wild Things. "Yep, and they're looking at you, eh. Guys, this is my older sister; Claire. Claire, this is the Wild Things. They will introduce themselves to you all." Max said and lets the Wild Things introduce themselves.**_

"_**My name is Carol, I am the leader of the Wild Things, this is my wife; KW, and our beautiful daughter; Angel. And I am also Max's best friend when we first met on our island." Carol said, introducing himself, KW and Angel to Max's family. "It's nice to meet you, Carol. I say your daughter is adorable." Max's mother said. "Thank you." KW said.**_

"_**My name is Douglas; it's a lovely to meet your acquaintance!" Douglas said and extended his good arm for Connie and Claire to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Douglas. You can call me; Connie." Connie said, smiling at Douglas. "And you can call me; Claire." Claire said.**_

_**Ira, Judith and Alexander came next; Ira gently let his hand out for both Connie and Claire to shake as well. "We haven't formally met. It's nice to meet you; Connie, and you too, Claire. This is my wife; Judith, our adopted son; Alexander. I'm Ira." Ira said gently while giving Connie and Claire a smile. Connie and Claire both smile at Ira, and they believe that the Wild Things are friendly. Then, all of the sudden, Daniel the bull came up to them, and he gently shook Connie's hand and Claire's hand, and he says, "Hello. My name is Daniel. And…I am the quiet one of the family." Claire smiled at Daniel, and she says, "My name is Claire. It's nice to meet you, Daniel." Daniel smiled at Claire and says, "Same to you too, Claire."**_

_**And so, Max showed the Wild Things around his house and took them all to his room to show them everything, including on where the Wild Things going to sleep at as well. "This is my room, I know it's not too much, and I know it's a little cleaner, but a little messy as well too. That thing that you see there; that is my laptop." He said, pointing to his laptop on his desk.**_

"_**What's a laptop?" Carol asked. "Well, it's…a thing when you press buttons to make words, and it also gives you information on anything you need to know. You could also watch videos on there as well. Oh, to know what a video is; it's like a moving picture that takes you to one picture to another with different or the same people as well." Max explained.**_

_**KW goes over to Max with a smile and says, "You should have changed since right after we first saw you, Max. It's been a while. What have you been up to lately?"**_

"_**Oh, nothing much, I have no school for the whole summer, my mom quit her job and decided to do…something different, so that way she could see me and Claire every single day. My mom broke up with her boyfriend, and she's now single and not ready for another boyfriend just yet." Max said. "So, anyways, what's up with you guys? Obviously a lot." He added and gestured to the giggling Angel.**_

"_**Well…" Carol started. "We re-made our huts, me and KW are married, and KW had her baby in the spring-time. Um…you know…nothing much…really." Max nodded and smiled up at his best friend.**_

_**Later, when Max's mother is trying to decide on what to do for dinner since the Wild Things are in her home, Max had decided to go to his favorite restaurant that was only a couple blocks away. Max begged for his mom, by bowing down to her, and kissing her feet, and worshipping her on telling her that he'll do anything that she says.**_

"_**Come on, mom. Please, please, please, please, can we go out for dinner? I will anything that you say. I will clean my room, take care of the chores and I will rub your feet for it, because I love you so much. You're like a Queen to anything in this entire world. Please, can we go, please?" Max begged his mother, which she starts on laughing and gives in as if she was reluctant.**_

"_**Oh, okay, okay, we can go." Connie said while laughing at Max. The Wild Things were laughing seeing this as well. Max could definitely put on a great show.**_

"_**He's starting a very great show, our king." Carol said while giggling. "Wow! This guy gets things done." He added, while the other Wild Things were still laughing. "Boy this is amazing." Ira said. "Yeah, that is amazing." Judith said. "That is true, Judith. Max is really funny, and made us laugh." Douglas said. For Claire, she wasn't so hot on the idea, but she decided to get used to it since it was the same place that she and her boyfriend broke up there.**_

"_**I guess I have to get used to that place, but I will go, for Max's sake." Claire said. "That's the spirit, sweetie." Connie said and puts a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**They all left for the restaurant and once they got to it, they all stepped inside. It looked to be some sort of casual dining restaurant. It smelled like pizza and pasta, a very good smell, just like when you're in Italy, and eating pizza and pasta from an Italian restaurant. They all sat down in a long booth, which is like this; KW, Angel, Carol, Max, Douglas, Connie, Judith, Ira, Alexander, Claire, and Daniel. KW gave Angel a piece of bread to occupy herself with. Angel squealed and giggled as she chewed on the piece of bread. Carol grinned and stroked his little girl's hair. He wrapped his arm around KW and she rested her head on his shoulder and they both looked at the menu together.**_

_**Meanwhile, Alexander had raided the bread bowl. He had swiped every single piece of bread and deemed to eat them all. Once Alexander reached for another piece of the garlic toast, Judith caught him swiping it. "Alex!" she exclaimed. He dropped the piece of bread and began whistling and looking at the side while Judith just rolled her eyes.**_

_**Douglas had been looking down the menu at every single item on there. He carefully read them over and analyzing cholesterol, fat, and calories, while he writes the numbers down on a napkin. Max just stifled a little laugh while covering his mouth with his hand with a smile upon his face. The Wild Things were so ignorant of the human world that it was almost too funny to watch them. KW was biting the forks, Carol had been sniffing his water glass, and Alexander was using a napkin as a blanket. It was too hilarious.**_

_**All of the sudden, the waiter finally came to their table and was completely taken aback. (Who wouldn't be if you saw eight giant fuzzy…hairy things would it?)**_

"_**Um…err…what do you uh…people want to uh…order…?" the waiter said EXTREMELY nervous. (You would be nervous too if it was your first day on the job and you had to encounter all THESE guys.) Max spoke up.**_

"_**Will you be so kind to get us an extra-large supreme pizza for our table, please? And everyone will like some cream vanilla coke soda, please." He said. The waiter wrote it down on his note-pad and scurried away. Max just shrugged and turned back to the group.**_

_**Angel rested against her mommy and fiddled with her tiny claws. KW smiled down at her and put her in the crook of her elbow. Angel fell fast to sleep.**_

"_**Max, you said that you're going to tell me and Claire on how you met the Wild Things." Connie said while looking at Max.**_

"_**Oh, right. Well, as I said before; it's a long story. It all started when I run away from home after you yelled at me, I kept on running till you couldn't find me, I went to the forest, which leads me to a beach where I hear waves coming up to shore, which is when I found a tiny boat. I start to ride on the tiny boat and I was sailing out into the ocean, which I have been sailing for days all the way to about a year, until all of the sudden, I found a mysterious island far in the distance. Once I got closer to what the island is all about, it was starting to rain, because there was a storm coming from there, which at the same time, I saw light coming from up one of those cliffs. Shortly after I parked the boat to the biggest rock to tie the boat to, I start to climb up the cliffs to get to where the light is coming from. I was walking quietly, so no one could hear me, once I got closer to where the light is, I realize it was fire that was lighting up, and that's when I saw a huge furry figure throwing something, which I looked and saw a circular hut, which somehow got destroyed. Once the big furry figure came out of the dust, I saw it was a Wild Thing, and it was Carol." Max said and he continued on.**_

"_**I also realized there was more of Wild Things there, while KW was somewhere during that time. When I came out of hiding, Carol saw me came in smashing their houses, which somehow amazes him, and he likes the way I destroyed stuff, and it was a good technique, and says there's a spark to my work that can't be taught, which I appreciated it. I started to help Carol on smashing more huts, until Douglas, Ira, Alexander, Judith, and Daniel all stopped me, and they were about to eat me, and I told them to be still, which they all stopped and Carol came over to the group. I start to tell them that I had powers from another land from ancient times and that I show these Vikings once, and told them that the Vikings attack me and my ice fortress, and that they made me their king for 20 years. And the Wild Things made me their king, since I overheard that Carol wants everyone to be together, and I decided to help him, which is at the same time, me and Carol shared a very good bond, like he's like a father to me, and that I…like a son to him. Because on what Carol said to me was going to be a place where all the things you want to have happen would happen. And if it doesn't happen, Carol will end up eating his feet off, which I don't want him to do that. And the reason why I lied to them, including Carol is because…I was afraid that I was going to get eaten, and that I was trying to keep everyone together, but they all still love me though." Max said while looking at Carol, which he smiled back and pats Max on the head.**_

_**Connie was surprised on what Max has been going through when he was with the Wild Things, but she did smile that both Carol and Max shared a good bond with each other, like they're father and son to each other. Later, Carol looked over at Claire who was texting on her cell-phone…again.**_

"_**Hey, Claire. What's that thing you're holding?" he asked. "It's called a cell-phone." Claire said while looking up at Carol. "How does it work?" he asked. "You basically type messages to your friends or call them. You could also listen to music as well." Claire said. "Amazing. I might need one of those someday." Carol said. Claire just scoffed. Alexander tapped his claws against the table. "How long do we have to wait, Max?" he asked. "It'll come soon, Alex. Just be patient." Max said while rolling his eyes. Alexander groaned.**_

_**Finally their food came. The Wild Things were marveled by the pizza and the vanilla coke soda. Max sliced it and flipped a piece onto everyone's plate. Carol, of course, had to inspect the new food specimen. He sniffed it and looked at it suspiciously. Claire had a smile upon her face with a little giggle and took a picture of it and posted it on her face-book of her cell-phone. (That was sure to get a laugh out of some people.) KW, however, was starved and just ate the pizza anyways. She rolled her eyes at Carol, who was really getting to be annoying.**_

"_**Carol, its fine, just eat it." KW said. Carol tried the pizza. His eyes lit up and he smiled and took another bite. "Wow! That's good, Max!" he exclaimed. Max grinned and says, "Glad you like it." He said back and continued eating his pizza and drinking his vanilla coke soda. The Wild Things have never had or tried soda before, so this was definitely all new to them. Ira stared wide-eyed at the foam of the soda. "WOOOOOOOWWWW!" he marveled at it. Max grinned. Connie giggled. Claire had a little giggle and took another picture and posted it onto her face-book, stifling guffaws. Daniel grunted and began sipping the soda. He obscurely smiled and drank some more, and he turned to Claire, which she looked at Daniel and says,**_

"_**Is that soda taste good, Daniel?" Daniel smiled and nodded his head, as if by saying, "The stuff tastes so good." Claire smiled back and winked at Daniel, which somehow made Daniel blushed. After dinner, they all went out to get some ice cream for dessert. The Wild Things, again, had never had or tried ice cream before, so this is also all new to them as well. And Claire got pictures of it all whenever they had brain-freezes, shouting, "AAHH! My brain hurts. Why is my brain so cold?" And then, they finally went home.**_

_**It was still early in the night-time, so Max got out his DVD box and looked around it. He finally pulled out The Pink Panther and The Pink Panther 2 and walked downstairs where everyone was on the couch and other pieces of furniture all talking about what they have experienced. Max trotted downstairs. He stuck it into the DVD player and pressed play. He quickly explained.**_

"_**This is a movie. Which is also a moving picture. So just uh…watch and enjoy the show." Max said and then, he hopped onto the couch and sat next to Carol. He rested his head against Carol's shoulder and Carol wrapped his soft arm around Max. The Wild Things had ended up enjoying the movie very much. They will laugh at the scenes that are funny and pretty much talked about it the whole night. Since it was only Friday, they all stayed up, except KW who had to go to bed, because of Angel. Finally, they all crashed in Max's bedroom, and they fell fast to sleep.**_

_**(This chapter is when Max gets to let the Wild Things meet his family, and they all went out for dinner. I bet that the bond that Carol and Max both had shared together will grow a lot stronger. What do you say about that? Please review!)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Bond with Carol

_**CHAPTER 5: A BOND WITH CAROL**_

_**On that same night, Max woke up in his room with only KW, Angel, Ira, Judith, Alexander, Daniel, and Douglas in his room which they all are sleeping peacefully, until he didn't see Carol in his room either. "I wonder where Carol had gone to." He thought to himself, and then, he got up quietly without waking up the others, and he tiptoed out of his room and went downstairs.**_

_**Once he got downstairs, he went into the living room, and there…he saw Carol, sleeping on the couch. Max smiled and looked at his best friend sleeping. He starts to tiptoe towards Carol, and climbs onto the couch and lies down next to Carol without trying to wake him up from his slumber. Max starts to fall fast to sleep right on Carol's striped tummy with his arms around Carol into a hug along with a blanket to stay warm. The ceiling fan was on since it was summer-time. While Max was sleeping on Carol's tummy, Carol opened one of his eyes, and looks down and saw Max sleeping on his striped tummy; he starts to smile at his best friend and puts his arms around Max to make sure that Max doesn't fall off. He gently gives Max a kiss on the head and he whispered,**_

"_**Good night, Max. I love you, like my own…son." Max smiled while hearing on what Carol had whispered to him, and he whispered back,**_

"_**Good night, Carol. I love you too, like my own…father." Carol smiled as well, and they soon went back to sleep for the rest of the night. **_

_**Later, Connie woke up and gets out of bed to make herself some warm tea, once she came downstairs, she was about to go into the kitchen to start the kettle, she paused and looked into the living room, and there…she saw Max and Carol sleeping on the couch together. **_

_**She smiled, and she realized that Carol is really Max's best friend, and that Carol took good care of Max while he was on the island of the Wild Things. She sneakily went to her closet and got her some digital camera, and she softly took a picture of Carol and Max sleeping together. **_

_**She smiled and went back to the kitchen once the kettle starts to beep. She pour her tea into a cup and walked to where Max is and she gives him a kiss on the head, and pats Carol on the head and she felt the fur on Carol's head as well that it feels so soft that you could just cuddle with him and give him a big hug. She whispered,**_

"_**Thank you for taking care of Max for Carol. You are truly a wonderful friend. Thank you. Good night, Carol and Max. Sweet dreams." And then, she went back upstairs and went to sleep.**_

_**When morning came the next day, Max woke up with someone caressing his hair, it was Carol, who was sleeping with him last night, and that he just smiled and made Max smile as well. Max slowly opened his eyes and looks up and saw Carol, looking down on him. He spoke,**_

"_**Good morning, Max. I didn't wanna wake you up, but maybe you could show me around that you do on this island." Max smiled and says,**_

"_**Good morning, Carol. Of course I can show you everything. That's what friends are for. And we're still friends, right?"**_

"_**Yeah. Of course, we're still friends. Nothing could separate us." Carol said. Max smiled and gives Carol a good morning hug, which at the same time, Carol hugged Max back.**_

_**Later, Max got dressed and showed Carol everything on what Max did in his home, and around the island. While walking through the neighborhood, they all sat together by a huge oak tree to stay in the shade from the hot boiling sun. Max spoke,**_

"_**Well…since right after I came back home with my mom and Claire, I was afraid to tell my mom on where I went, but I was afraid that she thinks that I was telling stories, but I decided to tell her when you guys showed up here."**_

"_**Wow. And what did you do then?" Carol asked. Max thought about it for a minute or two and then, he looked up at Carol and says,**_

"_**Since right after I came home, when I went to bed that time, I have been thinking about you guys, and I was afraid that you won't talk to me again when you said when you're about to eat him."**_

_**Carol smiled a little, and then he took Max's hand and puts it onto his knee, and he says,**_

"_**Max, the reason why I said that I was going to eat you is because…it just slipped and that's why I said it. But…I just want us all to be together…and…I know that I didn't mean to be that way, Max. I was just scared, and that I don't know what else to do." Max looks up at Carol with little tears in his eyes, while Carol looks at Max with a little smile, and then, without thinking, Max wraps his arms around Carol into a tight hug, and that he really likes his best friend, and doesn't want to lose him, and doesn't want Carol not to eat him.**_

_**Suddenly, they both got up, and they were standing underneath the oak tree, and Carol lets Max use one of his claws and Max craved his initial on the oak tree, and then, Carol craved his initial on the oak tree, along with a heart around it, as if by saying, "M+C Forever." Max smiled and looked up at Carol, and Carol opens his arms for a hug. And then, they both howled quietly together, as if they were father and son together to show each other some love and tenderness, and their kindness as well.**_

"_**You know…I wish I could let my mom let you guys live with me and my family. But I'm not sure on what we're gonna do about that." Max said.**_

"_**Yeah…but I am pretty sure if I talked to your mom about it, and see what she has to say and if she will let us live with you, and I am pretty we could work something out as well." Carol said. Max nodded his head, and says,**_

"_**That might sound like a good idea, Carol. And you are a genius." Carol just looked at Max and says,**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yep, as you once told me before; I like your brain, Max. But to me, I will say; I like your brain, Carol." Max said with a chuckle. Carol chuckled as well, and lets Max ride on his back while Max holds onto his horns, just like what Carol did to give Max a tour of the island. And they all head back to the house safely and peaceful.**_

_**(This chapter has to do with Carol and Max, it's just like they're sharing a wonderful bond with each other, just like on what they did back on the island of the Wild Things. Do you believe that Carol should talk to Max's mother about letting the Wild Things live with Max? And do you believe that Max's mother will let Carol be a father to Max on the way he treated Max back on the island of the Wild Things? Please review!)**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Talk with Max's Mother

_**CHAPTER 6: A TALK WITH MAX'S MOTHER**_

_**Once Carol and Max came home from their walk, the other Wild Things looked up and saw Carol and Max coming inside from the front door. Connie smiled and looked up at Carol and pats him on the shoulder, and she leans forward to Carol's ear saying that she wants to talk to him…alone. Carol looks at Connie with a smile and nods his head, and he followed her into the back-yard while the others were in the living room or upstairs in Max's room.**_

_**Once Carol and Connie were out in the back-yard, they both sat by the bench on the back porch, while watching the sun go down. He turns to Connie and says,**_

"_**So, what do you want to talk to me about? Is something wrong?"**_

_**Connie looks at Carol and says, "There's nothing wrong, I just want to get to know you, since you're Max's best friend, and a very good father to your daughter. Since last night, I saw you and Max sleeping together, and since right Max run away from home, and when he first saw you, I would have to say is; thank you for taking good care of him, and that you're such a very good friend to him. And that I appreciated it so much."**_

"_**It's no problem at all, madam. When Max came to me and the others for the first time, I start to believe that I just…saw myself inside of him, when he starts to look at me for the longest time right after we first met, and I believe that he overheard everything on what I said about keeping everyone together, as a family. After Max declared a Wild Rumpus, I start to introduce Max to the family, and that I told him that my name was Carol, and that I am the leader, and always keep everyone in track on what they were doing and that they all stay together. Then, there was Judith and Ira, they were in love, Ira is good at putting holes in trees, while Judith gets to hit Ira with tree trunks, there's Alexander, who wants attention, but don't give him the satisfaction, but he's the youngest who doesn't like being ignored, there's Douglas, who is my right hand man, and best friend, I always count him for everything. If I was stranded on a desert, I can take only one thing; it'll be Douglas. We can share him if you want." Carol said and he continued. **_

"_**There's KW, who is my true love, and wife, because I love her so much, but we always work on anything when it comes to our friendship, she became friends with two owls name Bob and Terry, but all I could hear is their squeaking, because I couldn't understand them on what they're saying, KW is very good on medicine whenever one of us gets sick and makes medicine on anything that her mother gets to make. There's Daniel, he's the quiet one and stands by himself, and doesn't get involved, but he doesn't talk that much. As for what we do as Wild Things or monsters, we sometimes tear trees down, and we always get to eat foods that are…chewable, because we are…carnivores, which means wild animals that eat meat, but I will never ever eat Max, but I almost ate him, because I just can't believe that he lied to me. But I don't see any problems with Max though, because he seems like a very nice kid, and that he's doing his best to keep us all together, just like what I always dreamed of." Carol said while looking at Connie with little tears coming out of his eyes.**_

_**Connie realized on what Carol has been going through when Max came to them. When she saw the tears coming down on Carol's face, she used her thumbs to wipe the tears away from his eyes, and Carol just smiled down at Connie and gives her a warm hug to make him feel better. Connie says,**_

"_**I didn't know on what you're going through. And I believe that's what Max really dreamed of as well, about all of us staying together. I just curious; do you and the others want to stay with me, Max, and Claire? Because I bet that you're here to make Max happy, because you all missed him so much, and you all looked like a second family to him. That's why I see you as a father figure to him, while KW is like a mother figure to him as well, along with Angel, who could be like a little sister to him, along with Alexander like a brother to him too."**_

_**Carol looks at Connie and says,**_

"_**Do you really think so?" Connie smiled up at Carol and says, "I do." Carol just blushed, and holds onto Connie's hands in his hands to feel her smooth skin on her hands. Connie just felt on how soft Carol's paws were, and she gives Carol a kiss on his cheek, which Carol just froze as if by saying, "Oh!" and he just smiled. And all of the sudden, Connie and Carol both walked back inside when it starts to get dark.**_

_**Upstairs, in Claire's bedroom, Claire, Alexander and Daniel are having a nice chat, by talking about their-selves, so they could get to know each other a lot better.**_

"_**So, Alex, what do you do on your island?" Claire asked.**_

"_**Well, on the island, I am good at finding trees whenever everyone is a hard time looking for the right stick that they're looking for. I sometimes want to help the others, but they always ignore me, but I don't like being ignored." Alexander said being a little shy on talking to a pretty girl, who is also Max's sister.**_

"_**Oh, poor Alex. It's okay for being ignored, but I know how you feel, because when I was a little girl, my parents were always busy with everything, but they don't pay attention to me, because all they talk about is Max, because my mom was pregnant with Max around that time, and they don't have time with me. So that's how I know how you feel." Claire said while giving Alexander a smile, who smiled back at her. Then, Claire turned to Daniel and says,**_

"_**Daniel, what do you do on your island?"**_

"_**Well…I sometimes do little stuff with everybody whenever they need my help. But…I am usually the quiet one, because I always stay by the side and not get involved, but when Max was about to leave the island, I start to talk to him for the first time." Daniel said quietly to Claire.**_

"_**What do you said to Max back on the island?" Claire asked.**_

"_**I asked him if when he goes home, I asked him if he's going to say good things about us, and…he says he is going to say good things about us. Which I feel appreciated about it. I don't talk that much." Daniel said.**_

"_**Wow. That's very sweet to hear that from you, Daniel. I have never met anyone like you, Daniel and Alex. I mean…you both realized on what Max has been going through, and both understand the world than anyone that I have known." Claire said.**_

"_**You really think so?" Alexander asked shyly. Claire just smiled and says, "I really do." And with that, she gives both Alexander and Daniel a kiss on their cheeks, which made them somehow blush. Claire just smiled and giggled and took a picture of them blushing on her face-book. "Looks like I made two new friends." She thought to herself.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Connie having a nice talk to Carol, and I also put Claire getting to know Alexander and Daniel a lot better. I do hope for a sequel to happen. Oh, I do, I do, I do, I do. Please review, pretty please.)**_


	8. Author's Special Letter to WTWTA Cast

_***AUTHOR'S SPECIAL LETTER***_

_**Dear Mr. Spike Jonze (director), Tom Hanks (producer), Mr. Maurice Sendak and Dave Eggers (authors), Max Records (Max), James Gandolfini (Carol), Lauren Ambrose (KW), Paul Dano (Alexander), Catherine O'Hara (Judith), Forest Whitaker (Ira), Chris Cooper (Douglas), and Michael Berry, Jr.(Daniel) (actors) ,**_

_**My name is Rochelle Norlund, but I love to be called; Chelle. I just want to say to you all is; I do like the live action movie of Where The Wild Things Are, because it all looks similar to the book that Maurice Sendak had written a long time ago, including the one that Dave Eggers had written as well. During the whole movie, when I first saw it, I was completely shocked to see that the Wild Things look like GIANTS, like when we're on the island of the Wild Things, we get to meet them, talk to them, hug them, tackle with them, and sleep in a GIANT Wild Thing Sleeping Pile, which somehow made me very impressed with everything that you all did together as a happy family.**_

_**In WTWTA, I bet that I can picture James Gandolfini and Max Records had a very good friendship in all the scenes that has to do with Carol and Max, however, not to make you all think that I am crazy; I start to believe that Carol could be like a father-figure to Max, KW could be like a mother-figure to Max, while Max could be like a son figure to Carol and KW, because I also believe that the Wild Things could all be like a second family to Max, it's just in the story called James and the Giant Peach, when a young boy name James gets to go inside a giant peach and meet these giant bugs, which they all like a second family to James, since his mother and father were killed by an evil rhinoceros and was raised by his two mean and nasty aunts; Sponge and Spiker. **_

_**However, there's another reason why I am writing this special letter to you all is; well…I am hoping for a sequel to happen, because I bet that if everyone loves the movie of WTWTA, I bet they're hoping for a sequel as well, because I want to find out on what will happen to Max, if he's going to back to the island of the Wild Things or not, and what will happen to Carol, if he's going to have a chance to apologize to Max for trying to eat him, and if he wants to see Max again. Well, if you're all still thinking of a sequel to WTWTA, here's what I think you all should do;**_

_**If you all go to .net, go to search and type Where The Wild Things Are 2, which is my story and idea for a sequel to WTWTA, that way you all will think of some ideas on what to do for a sequel. I hope I didn't rush you all into things, because I am just hoping and praying for a sequel to happen, because you all did a wonderful job on the movie, because I do like on where the movie takes place, the designs of each scene, and the giant Wild Thing Suits, I would say that you should give WTWTA a chance since it didn't do so well on the box-office. But I always give WTWTA movie credit, because I believed and hoping for the best to happen. Maybe, just maybe…you could use my story as a screenplay for the sequel of WTWTA, and you could get the same voice actors to do the voices of the Wild Things, like James Gandolfini as Carol, Lauren Ambrose as KW, Paul Dano as Alexander, Chris Cooper as Douglas, Catherine O'Hara as Judith, Forest Whitaker as Ira, and Michael Berry, Jr. as Daniel. What do you say?**_

_**I hope you all will like my story for a sequel to WTWTA, because I will always believe. As KW will say, "Don't go…I'll eat you up, but I love you so." And as Max will say, "LET THE WILD RUMPUS START!"**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**From a very good fan of Where The Wild Things Are Movie,**_

_**Rochelle Norlund.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Be Part of Max's Life

_**CHAPTER 7: BE PART OF MAX'S LIFE**_

_**When night came again, Max, his family and the Wild Things were all sitting by the table, having dinner together. They were having a big steak, with baked potatoes, corn, and dinner rolls, and for dessert is a double chocolate fudge cake, which this is all new to the Wild Things. They all sat down, say their grace and dig in on their peaceful meal. When the Wild Things saw the meat on the table, they all ate very fast like they're wild animals.**_

_**After their dessert, Max looks up at Carol, who is sitting right next to him on the table, and who is also looking at Connie by asking her if she could let the Wild Things live with Max, and let them be part of his life, and they're getting used to the human world for the first time. "Since right after what Max had told me on what he's going through for his life since right after he left the island, Max had asked me if we could all live with Max, including you and Claire. Because I could see that your daughter is getting to know Alexander and Daniel, Judith and Ira liked on what you all had, the same goes for Douglas, and as for KW and Angel, they both like the view that you all have around the house." Carol said to Connie.**_

"_**Oh, really? What about you, Carol?" Connie asked. Max looked up at Carol with a little smile. "Well, for me, I like…everything, including Max as well. Because one time, he took me to a very special place where he always has time to think to himself. The reason why he took me to that place is he told me that he has been thinking about me and everybody, and kept hoping that I will come to this island and see him again. I like him like he's my own son, just like I like Angel, who is my beautiful daughter. The other reason why is that is because, well…I believe that the bond that Max and I had shared together is still within us, because Max is my best friend, just like Douglas is my right hand man and best friend." Carol said. Douglas just smiled at Carol, and so did Max smiled at Carol, and pats him on the leg, which Carol looks down at Max with a smile, and puts a soft arm around Max's shoulder into a hug. **_

_**KW just smiled at Carol, Connie, and Max now having a very special bond, and she gives Carol a kiss on the cheek, which made Carol blushing and smiles at KW back and kisses her back. Judith just made a little face while sticking her tongue out as if by saying, "PLAH!" Ira just smiled at that sweet touching moment, while Alexander smiles at Max who is still getting along with his mother, and still best friends with Carol and says, "I say this is a very sweet touching moment, but…Connie, are you going to let us live with you, along with Max and Claire?" Max and Claire both looked at their mother and nodding their heads, as if by saying, "Yes, please, mom?"**_

_**Connie looked at Max and Claire, and then she looked back to the group of the Wild Things, and looks at Carol for the longest time, just like what Max did before back on the island of the Wild Things when he told them that he's a king with magical powers. She thought about it for a minute or two, and she starts to…smile, and looks at Alexander and gives him a kiss on the cheek, which causes Alexander to blush, and says,**_

"_**Yes, I will let all of you live with us, and you all such a wonderful job on taking care of Max when he's with you guys on your island." Max and Claire just looked at their mother, and go over to her and give her a hug and they both said,**_

"_**Thank you, mom." Then, Max looks up at Carol and goes over to him and gives him a big hug, and Claire goes over to Daniel and Alexander and gives them a hug as well. Max also looks at Douglas, KW, Angel, Judith and Ira, and gives them a hug as well by welcoming the Wild Things to his family. He also gives Angel a kiss on the forehead, which both Carol and KW smiled and they both looked at each other and smiled, and they lean forward to get ready for a kiss. All the Wild Things, including Max, Claire, and Connie saw Carol and KW kissing, and they all said,**_

"_**Awwwwwwwww!" When Carol and KW were finishing kissing, they all looked at the others, which they just saw them kissing, and then, they start to blush in their faces. Max smiles up at Carol, and goes over to him and sits on his lap while Angel is in KW's arms. Connie smiled at that moment, and she sneakily goes to her closet and grabs her digital camera, and took a picture of Max with Carol along with KW and Angel. And she smiled, and she looked up at Douglas with a smile, and she says,**_

"_**This is my digital camera; it helps me take pictures of special moments to keep as for memories." Douglas just nods his head with a smile, as if by saying, "Ahh!" Connie looked at the rest of the group with a smile, watching the sweet touching moment that made Max so happy that he is so happy to be with Carol again. "My sweet Max, so happy being with his best friend again after for so long." She thought to herself.**_

_**When everyone go to bed that night, Max decided to sleep on the couch with Carol, so KW could use his bed to sleep on. He got himself all tucked in on the couch while Carol is still sleeping, however, the shocking part is; Daniel is sleeping on one of the furniture and all of sudden, Claire got out of her bed and goes downstairs and sleeps right next to Daniel. Max opens one of his eyes and saw his sister sleeping next to Daniel; he just smiled and realized that his sister really likes his friends, and then he goes back to sleep while using one of Carol's arms as a soft pillow. In the background, Connie saw Claire sleeping right next to Daniel and she used her digital camera and took another picture of that sweet touching moment, just like what she did with Carol and Max sleeping together as well, and goes back to bed.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Connie now lets the Wild Things be part of his life and live with the family. I wonder what it be like for the Wild Things to sing if they're into music, what do you think? Please review!)**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Very Special Song to Sing

_**CHAPTER 8: A VERY SPECIAL SONG TO SING**_

_**The Wild Things were all sitting on the back porch looking at the nice view of the house, and all of the sudden, they heard something that is coming from inside the house.**_

"_**Hey. What's that special sound that I'm hearing?" Carol asked, listening to the sound.**_

"_**I don't know, but I heard it too." Ira said.**_

"_**It sounded like someone or something is singing." Douglas said. **_

"_**It sounded so nice. I wish we could sing just like that." Alexander said.**_

"_**Let's go check it out." Judith said, and then, when they are about to go inside, but what came outside to be with the Wild Things; Max, along with Connie and Claire. They were singing to a Country Music song called LIFE IN A NORTHERN TOWN, singed by Sugarland, Jake Owen and Little Big Town. The Wild Things were all amazed by their singing and they seemed to enjoy it, and watch them sing.**_

_**Once the song ended on the CD player, the Wild Things start to cheer, and Max, Connie, and Claire looked at the Wild Things cheering, and they start to take a bow.**_

"_**Wow. We didn't know that you all could sing. That was very good." Carol said, congratulating Max and his family.**_

"_**Yeah, it all sounds very good and wonderful." Alexander said with a smile. "Hey, we're only doing it for something like a…competition. And that competition is called The Talent Competition that is taken place in town. And…we were all wondering if you all want to join us, and we could all sing together. Would you guys like to join us, please?" Max and Claire asked at the same time.**_

"_**Kids." Connie said with a little surprised look upon her face. The Wild Things were all like…speechless, and they just don't know what to say. Carol start to say,**_

"_**I…uh…that's very nice of you two to say that to us. For me; if I do anything for a good friend of mine, I would be honored to join in. But, I'm not that good at singing, but I will give it a try." Max and Claire smiled up at Carol and give him a hug in both of his arms. Douglas patted their backs, as if by saying, "I will like to join." The others all came over to Max, Claire hugging Carol still and they all did a group hug, as if by saying, "We will like to join you as well. Because we're family." Connie smiled at the moment, and she sneakily took her digital camera from her pocket and took a picture of Max, Claire and the Wild Things in a group hug and says, "Aww!"**_

"_**So, when is the Talent Competition?" Judith asked. **_

"_**It's on next Saturday." Claire said. "Not to worry, we still got plenty of time to get ready, we just have to practice our song, and we'll be ready to win first prize." Max said. "It's also a family group for each talent, and I thought singing might be a very good talent for all of us. And I am sure you all are good singers too." Connie said. "Well, I suggest that we should join them, and see what we can do, and hopefully we'll win first prize. Right, guys?" Carol said to the other Wild Things. "Yeah, I think that's a wonderful idea, since we're all in a family and all part of their lives." Douglas said. "That's the spirit, everybody. Let's get started." Carol and Max said at the same time, which they both looked up with surprised looks upon their faces on what they both said together, and they both smiled.**_

"_**So, uh, what song you all were singing?" Alexander asked nervously. "The song is called Life in a Northern Town, which is a Country Music song that is singed by two groups called Sugarland and Little Big Town, and Jake Owen, it's a very good song, and it's also singed by an 80's group called Dream Academy. They singed that song from a long time ago." Connie said. "Ohh." All Wild Things said together. "That sounds wonderful." KW said. "It does sound incredible, right." Ira said. "Wow. Looks like we're all in for a competition. Max, since you and your family told us all about it, I think you should teach me on how to sing, so all of us could get better. What do you say?" Carol said, looking at his best friend.**_

"_**Anything for a good friend of mine, and yes, I will help you with singing, Carol. That's what friends are for." Max said with a smile while looking up at Carol. "I will teach you how to sing too, KW. And you too, Alexander, and Daniel." Claire said, looking at Alexander, KW, and Daniel.**_

"_**That will be nice." Alexander said, feeling shy. "Thank you for teaching us how to sing, Claire." KW said nicely. "I will love to sing, and thank you for asking me, Claire." Daniel said quietly. "And I will teach Douglas, Ira and Judith how to sing too." Connie said. "Thank you, Connie." Douglas said. "Yeah, thanks." Judith said. "I bet you will sound wonderful, Judy." Ira said to Judith. "Yeah." Judith said while looking at Ira. **_

_**When the week went on, and when Saturday came, Max, his family and the Wild Things were all getting ready for the Talent Competition that is taking place in town, and whoever wins first place will win $20,000 and a magnificent trip to anywhere around the world for that special family. It was the big night for the Talent Competition, and Max, his family and the Wild Things were all on stage, getting prepared. Right after the next few contestants were finished with their talents, and now…it's their turn to do their talent.**_

"_**Our final contestants are: Max Records with his mother, sister, and his second family; The Wild Things." The Announcer said and the audience start to cheer when the lights start to go a little low, when the green lights and pink lights start to show on the stage and the music starts to play.**_

_**Connie:**_

A Salvation Army band played/And the children drank lemonade/And the morning lasted all day, all day.

_**Douglas and KW:**_

And through an open window came/Like Sinatra in a younger day/Pushing the town away, away.

_**Chorus:**_

AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Carol:**_

Life in a northern town

_**Chorus:**_

AH HEY MA MA MA MA

_**Carol:**_

They sat on the stony ground/And he took a cigarette out/And everyone else came down to listen.

_**Judith:**_

It was the winter 1963/It felt like the world would freeze.

_**Ira, Daniel and Judith:**_

With John F. Kennedy and the Beatles

_**Claire:**_

Yeah, yeah.

_**Chorus:**_

AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Alexander:**_

Life in a Northern Town

_**Chorus:**_

AH HEY MA MA MA MA/AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Max:**_

They shut the factory down

_**Chorus:**_

AH HEY MA MA MA MA

_**KW:**_

The evening had turned to rain

_**Daniel:**_

Watched the water roll down the drain

_**Claire, KW and Daniel:**_

As we followed him down…to the station.

_**Alexander:**_

And he would never wave good-bye/You could see it written in his eyes/As the train pulled out of sight, bye bye

_**Chorus:**_

AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Carol:**_

Life in a Northern Town

_**Chorus:**_

HEY-AH MA MA MA

_**Connie, Claire, KW and Judith:**_

TAKE IT EASY ON YOURSELF

_**Chorus:**_

AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Alexander and Carol:**_

Life in a Northern Town

_**Chorus:**_

AH HEY MA MA MA MA/AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Max and Carol:**_

Life in a Northern Town

_**Chorus:**_

AH HEY MA MA MA MA/AH-HEYA MA MA MA, INTO THE NIGHT-AHH/HEY-AH MA MA MA, HEY-AY-AY-AY, AH

_**Max, Carol and Alexander:**_

LIFE IN A NORTHERN TOWN

_**Chorus:**_

AH HEY MA MA MA MA

_**As the song ended, the audience starts to clap, cheer, and whistle to Max, his family and the Wild Things all bowed, and the announcer clapped very hard with the biggest smile upon his face, and that he hasn't see real live monsters before and that they could sing as well. And he believes that he won the winner. He goes onto the stage and goes to the microphone and says,**_

"_**Alright, that is quite a show and a very good performance. And I would say that we just found our winner, and please give a wonderful applause to Max Records, his family, and the Wild Things." All the people start to clapped for them, and they give Max the trophy, and $20,000, and passports to a magnificent trip to anywhere around the world. Max was very happy, and he turned his head around and looks up at Carol, who just smiled at him, and Max just smiled back at Carol. And all of the sudden, Max, his family and the Wild Things all howled with excitement, after the competition is over, they all head out for some ice cream to celebrate, and after that, they all head back home. But…on the ride back home, Max starts to fall asleep, Carol starts to carry Max and puts him on the couch, and he starts to lay down on the couch with Max, without thinking, Carol leans down to Max's head, and gives him…a kiss on his forehead, and they soon fall fast to sleep.**_

_**(This chapter here, I put a song to it, which is called Life in a Northern Town, singed by Sugarland, Jake Owen, and Little Big Town, if you're all fans to Country Music that is. Please review!)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Talkin' About Memories

_**CHAPTER 9: TALKIN' ABOUT MEMORIES AND NEWS**_

_**Around late in one morning, Connie got out of bed and she was about to start on making breakfast, when she got to the kitchen, she saw Max and the Wild Things in the back-yard having a nice chat. She is hearing talking about memories on what Max did with the Wild Things on what he can remember.**_

"_**Oh, Carol? Do you remember when you bumped your head on a tree branch when you're about to show me on what you're doing?" Max asked looking up at Carol.**_

"_**Oh, yeah. I do remember that. But what I was doing back then was; I was trying to catch that tree branch with my mouth, but I know I accidentally bumped my head on the tree branch and made me fall hard to the ground making a huge dust cloud." Carol said with a laugh. The other Wild Things were laughing on hearing on what Carol had said about him bumped his head on a tree branch. Connie just giggled watching that moment and kept on watching.**_

"_**HA HA HA HA, very funny, guys. But, yeah, that was very funny." Carol said. "Yep, it sure is funny. I do remember we all helped each other building a fortress, and how we had a dirt clod war, which it was kind-a fun, but there were lots of good stuff that we all did together, like sleeping in a big pile and tackle with each other, that was very fun." Alexander said. **_

"_**So, Max. Since right after you left us, what did you do after you got home?" Ira asked.**_

"_**Well, Ira. I know I told Carol this once, but I will tell the rest of you guys. It all started after I first came home from the boat that took me to see you guys. Once I came through the front door, my mom saw me came in, she ran over to me, and we embraced for a long time, and she give me food, because I was hungry. Once I was finishing eating, my mom starts to fall asleep, and I decided to go to bed as well, because I was so tired from my long journey. However, the thing is; while I was in my room, laying down on my bed, I have been…thinking about you guys, because I know I missed you guys so much, and you guys are all like a second family to me. Since then, I have been helping my family a lot and do my best on anything, just like what we did our best to build the fortress. As the months went by, I just kept been thinking about you guys, and that I want to see you guys again, and kept hoping and praying that you guys will come and see me, just like what I did to see you guys from before. Well, that pretty much on what I did until you all showed up." Max said, and he swallowed his gut so he won't show any sadness in his voice.**_

_**Carol goes over to Max and puts an arm around his shoulder to give Max some comfort on everything on what Max had told Carol, and on what Max had told the other Wild Things. The other Wild Things just give Max a small smile to show him their comfort, Max looked at them and Carol gratefully and he smiled as well.**_

"_**Oh, Max." Carol said with open arms, and lets Max into his arms, and let him cry on his shoulder. Max tries to fight back the tears, but let them fall right onto Carol's soft fur, and Max starts on sobbing. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, Max. It's okay." Carol whispered to Max while caressing Max's head. The other Wild Things now realized on what Max has been going through since right he left the island, and how much he really missed his friends so much. And then, Carol starts to sing…**_

Sorry/Is all that you can't say/Years gone by and still/Words don't come easily/Like sorry/Like sorry/Forgive me/Is all that you can't say/Words don't come easily/Like forgive me/Forgive me/But you can say baby/Baby can I hold you tonight/Maybe if I'd told you the right words/At the right time/You'd be mine/I love you/Is all that you can't say/Years gone by and still/Words don't come easily/Like I love you/I love you/But you can say baby/Baby can I hold you night/Maybe if I'd told you the right words/At the right time/You'd be mine/Baby can I hold you tonight/Maybe if I'd told you the right words/At the right time/You'd be mine…

_**Inside the house, Connie just overheard Carol singing, and she starts to smile on how much she loved his singing voice, and made her and her heart smile. And then, she goes over to the stove and starts to cook breakfast for everybody. Once breakfast is all ready, the Wild Things and Max all head back inside, and they all sat down by the table and the Wild Things just marveled at the breakfast, which is eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice, and cinnamon rolls, this is all new to them, just like the pizza and ice cream from before their arrival.**_

_**At the table, Connie looks at Carol eating breakfast, and she realized that she saw white frosting on Carol's chin, and she starts to laugh.**_

"_**What's so funny?" Carol asked. "You got white frosting on your chin, Carol." Connie said with a giggle. Carol looks down at his chin and saw the white frosting on his chin, and then, he uses his tongue to lick the frosting off his chin and looks down at Connie.**_

"_**That's better. Um, I heard you singing, Carol." Connie said while drinking her coffee.**_

"_**Oh, you did? Well, uh, I guess I just learned it from Max when you're all singing for the competition, and I just didn't know I had it in me." Carol said, feeling bashful.**_

"_**Max is lucky to have a good friend like you. Oh, speaking of the competition, I heard that the competition is still on, and it's going to be on…next Friday, and this time, it's going to be in…individually." Connie said.**_

"_**Y-you mean, by doing it…separately?" Alexander asked.**_

"_**That's right. But not to worry, we still got plenty of time for the next competition. However, there's two competitions, one is the group singing competition, and the second one is individual, and you all still got plenty of time to do a song on what you like to sing. And…whoever wins the two competitions, will get to win $20,000 and will get to go on an amazing trip to anywhere around the world." Connie said.**_

"_**Wow. You all really wanna do this?" Carol asked, feeling speechless.**_

"_**Yeah. That will be amazing." Judith said.**_

"_**I think we'll win those two competitions." Douglas said.**_

"_**Alright, let's do it." Connie said. "YEAH!" Max and the Wild Things all said at the same time.**_

_**(This chapter talks about when Max and the Wild Things were talking about some good times on the island, and I put a song for Carol to sing, which is called: Baby Can I Hold You, singed by Tracy Chapman. Please review and tell me what you think, please.)**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Competition

_**CHAPTER 10: THE COMPETITION**_

_**As the days passed for Max, his family and Wild Things, and the competition was getting closer and closer as it seemed. They all each practiced singing their songs on what they're going to sing in the competition, so they could be able to win that $20,000 and a marvelous trip to anywhere around the world. When Friday came, the competition took place at the Coliseum in town, and there are lots and lots of people there.**_

_**Once the announcer came to the stage, everyone went quiet and says, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second part of this wonderful singing competitions. This second part is all have to do the songs individually and separated, since the first part of this singing competition is by singing in a group. And now, we're going to do the second part of this competition and the judges by our tables are going to do their work for each song for each person, and once the competition is over, that family will get to do their song from the first part that they all did together. After that, whoever did well on their songs, we'll find out the winner of each family, and they'll get to win…$20,000 and a wonderful trip to anywhere around the world." The audience clapped and cheered on hearing the prize for the competition. "Now, let's begin with our first contestant…please give a wonderful welcome to…Alexander, the goat." The announcer shouted and the audience clapped for Alexander, who just came on stage, and everyone went awe at Alexander, and they went quiet and Alexander did his song;**_

When I was fourteen I was falling fast/For a blue-eyed girl in my homeroom class/Trying to find the courage to ask her out/Was like trying to get oil from a waterspout/What she would have said I can't say/I never did ask and she moved away/But I learned something from my blue-eyed girl/Sink or swim you gotta give it a whirl/Life's a dance you learn as you go/Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow/Don't worry about what you don't know/Life's a dance you learn as you go/The longer I live the more I believe/You do have to give if you wanna receive/There's a time to listen, a time to talk/And you might have to crawl even after you walk/Had sure things blow up in my face/Seem the longshot, win the race/Been knocked down by the slamming door/Picked myself up and came back for more/Life's a dance you learn as you go/Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow/Don't worry about what you don't know/Life's a dance you learn as you go/Life's a dance as you go/Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow/Don't worry about what you don't know/LIFE'S A DANCE YOU LEARN AS YOU GO/LIFE'S A DANCE/LIFE'S A DANCE/LIFE'S A DANCE/TAKE A CHANCE ON LOVE/LIFE'S A DANCE/YOU LEARN AS YOU GO!

_**The audience clapped and cheered for Alexander, and for Alexander, he just smiled, and take a little bow feeling bashful, and walks off the stage. The announcer comes up and says, "Thank you, Alexander. Cool guy, isn't he? He sounds exactly like a young adult, but he sure got a good talent. Please welcome our next contestant…Carol, the leader of the Wild Things." The audience clapped and Carol goes up, while Max shouts to Carol, "Go, Carol!" Carol just looked at the audience and waved and shook the announcer's hand for a good welcome, and he did his song;**_

When I woke up this morning/Wiped the sleep from my eyes/Found a new day dawning/And suddenly I realize/YOU'RE GONE/Tell me I was dreaming/That you didn't leave me here to cry/You didn't say you don't love me anymore/And it was just my imagination telling lies/Tell me that you didn't say good-bye/I'm in a state of confusion/I hope things aren't what they seem/If this is really happening/Just let me go back to dream/YOU'RE HOME/Tell me I was dreaming/That you didn't leave me here to cry/You didn't say you don't love me anymore/And it was just my imagination telling lies/Tell me that you didn't say good-bye/Oh! Oh!/Tell me I was dreaming/Oh, that you didn't leave me here to cry/You didn't say you don't love me anymore/And it was just my imagination telling lies/Tell me that you didn't say good-bye/DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T SAY…GOOD-BYE!/OOH!

_**The audience was in tears and they all clapped with happy smiles, Carol just bowed and shook the announcer's hand and walk off the stage, Max just smiled with tears in his eyes and goes over to Carol and gives him a hug, while KW gives him a kiss on the lips. The announcer says,**_

"_**Thank you, Carol. That was beautiful, thank you. You have such a good talent, love it. I see everyone is in tears now, and please welcome our next contestant…Connie Records." The audience clapped for Max's mother; Connie, who just walked on stage, and she starts to sing her song;**_

If I'd've known the way that this would end/If I'd've read the last page first/If I'd've had the strength to walk away/If I'd've known how this would hurt/I would've loved you anyway/I'd do it all the same/Not a second I would change/Not a touch that I would trade/Had I known my heart would break/I would've loved you anyway/It's bittersweet to look back now/At memories withered on a wine/Just to hold you close to me/For a moment in time/I would've loved you anyway/I'd do it all the same/Not a second I would change/Not a touch that I would trade/Had I known my heart would break/I would've loved you anyway/Even if I'd seen it comin'/You'd still have seen me runnin'/Straight into your arms/I would've loved you anyway/I'd do it all the same/Not a second I would change/Not a touch that I would trade/Had I known my heart would break/I would've loved you anyway/I WOULD'VE LOVED YOU ANYWAY!

_**The audience clapped and cheered for Connie, and she just smiled and took a bow as well, and walks off the stage when the announcer comes up and says, "Thank you, Connie. That is very beautiful, thank you. Please welcome our next contestant…Claire Records." The audience clapped for Claire and she walks on stage and she starts to sing;**_

Look at me now/Won't you listen to my heart/Cryin' out loud/I've been standing in the dark/I want someone to show me the way/I'm lost on a lonely road/There must be a light at the end of the tunnel/Before I go out of control/I wanna fall in love/I wanna feel that rush/Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul/Feelin' like I've never felt before/I wanna fall in love/I wanna feel that touch/I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it/And that ain't good enough/I wanna fall in love/Somewhere out there/Someone else is searchin' like me/And I know he must be hurtin'/Maybe tonight he's walkin' down/The same road I've been takin'/And we'll meet up without even talkin'/And he'll know what I'm sayin'/I wanna fall in love/I wanna feel that rush/Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul/Feelin' like I've never felt before/I wanna fall in love/I wanna feel that touch/I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it/And that ain't good enough/I wanna fall in love/Maybe tonight he's walkin' down/The same road I've been takin'/And we'll meet up without even talkin'/And he'll know what I'm sayin'/I wanna fall…I wanna fall in love/I wanna feel that rush/Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul/Feelin' like I've never felt before/I wanna fall in love/I wanna feel that touch/I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it/And that ain't good enough/I WANNA FALL IN LOVE!

_**The audience clapped and whistled for Claire, and she just smiled and bowed and walks off the stage, and then, the announcer came up and says,**_

"_**Thank you, Claire. Very good song, thank you. Please welcome our next contestant…Douglas, the white bird." The audience clapped and Douglas goes up the stage and shook the announcer's hand, and he sings his song;**_

Our glorious city/Was build by the divinities by Gods/Who saw fit to bestow/The gift of a paradise/Peaceful and harmonious upon/Us mere mortals below/And made El'Dorado/The magnificent and golden/One thousand years ago/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, El'Dorado/But all this was granted/For only one millennium/I know my legacy is to fulfill/My promise to all my people/Who have trusted me, the Gods/Will approve of us still/Preserve El'Dorado/The magnificent and golden/And I believe they will/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, El'Dorado/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, El'Dorado/The mountains so high and waters deep/Are her disguise/Her secrets are safe from foreign hands/And eyes forever/Preserve El'Dorado/The magnificent and golden/And I believe they will/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, El'Dorado/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, El'Dorado/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, El'Dorado/El'Dorado, El'Dorado, EL'DORADO!

_**The audience all clapped and cheered for Douglas, and Douglas just smiled, took a bow, waved to the audience, and starts to walk off the stage, Carol goes over to Douglas, and pats him on the shoulder to show him how proud he is. The announcer goes on stage and says, "Thank you, Douglas. That is very good song, thank you. Please welcome our next contestant…Daniel the bull." The audience clapped and Daniel goes on stage, waved to the audience shyly, and he starts to sing his song;**_

True in this modern world when two lovers get together/Chances of 'em ever makin' it to forever/Couldn't be better than two in a million hearts/Girl this ain't just another run of the mill emotion/What I'm feelin' is the definition of devotion/My love for you is true/True, like the sun comin' up each mornin'/Bright as the light in a baby's smile/Sure as a mountain river windin'/Right as the rain fallin' from the sky/Girl my love for you, is true/True, not another minute on this Earth can be borrowed/So there's no way to know when I'll live my last tomorrow/But everyday I get, I'll share with you (And you)/This feelin' just keeps gettin' stronger as the time goes by/It's written on my face, you can see it in my eyes/My love for you, is true/True, like the sun comin' up each mornin'/Bright as the light in a baby's smile/Sure as a mountain river windin'/Right as the rain fallin' from the sky/Girl my love for you, is true/True, like the sun comin' up each mornin'/Bright as the light in a baby's smile/Sure as a mountain river windin'/Right as the rain fallin' from the sky/Girl my love for you, is true/IS TRUE!

_**The audience clapped for Daniel, and Daniel just waved feeling shy and starts to walk off the stage while the announcer comes up and says, "Thank you, Daniel. Very good song, pretty, love it. Thank you…please welcome our next contestant…Ira the troll." The audience clapped and Ira goes up on stage and waved to the audience and he starts to sing his song;**_

Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart/Close my eyes to see it, when the night gets dark/Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul/Wrap it close around me, when the world gets cold/If you asked me how I'm doing/I'd say just fine/But the truth is, baby/If you could read my mind/Not a day goes by/That I don't think of you/After all this time/You're still with me it's true/Somehow you remain/Locked so deep inside/That baby, baby, oh baby/Not a day goes by/I still wait for the phone/In the middle of the night/Thinking you might call me/If your dreams don't turn out right/And it still amazes me/That I lie here in the dark/Wishin' you were next to me/With your head against my heart/If you asked me how I'm doing/I'd say just fine/But the truth is, baby/If you could read my mind/Not a day goes by/That I don't think of you/After all this time/You're still with me it's true/Somehow you remain/Locked so deep inside/That baby, baby, oh baby/Not a day goes by/Minutes turn to hours/And the hours to days/Seems it's been forever/That I felt this way/Not a day goes by/That I don't think of you/After all this time/You're still with me it's true/Somehow you remain/Locked so deep inside/That baby, baby, oh baby/NOT A DAY GOES BY/THAT I DON'T THINK OF YOU!

_**The audience clapped and whistled for Ira, who just took a bow and waved to the audience and starts to walk off the stage when the announcer showed up on stage and says, "Thank you, Ira. That's very good; thank you, and good talent. Please welcome our next contestant…Judith the rhino." The audience clapped for Judith, who just walked on stage and she starts to sing her song;**_

I've been a rock and I've got my fences/I never let them down/When it comes to love I keep my senses/I don't get kicked around/I shivered once you broke into my soul/The damage is done now/I'm outta control/How did you get to me/No one else on Earth/Could ever hurt me/Break my heart the way you do/No one else on Earth/Was ever worth it/No one could love me like/No one could love me like you/You can make me want you/Any time you want to/You're burning me alive/I can't deny you/Even when I catch you/Weaving a weak alibi/Cause when the night falls/You make me forget/Your love is killing me/And it ain't over yet/How did you get to me/No one else on Earth/Could ever hurt me/Break my heart the way you do/No one else on Earth/Was ever worth it/No one could love me like/No one could love me like you/I shivered once you broke into my soul/The damage is done now/I'm outta control/HOW DID YOU GET TO ME/No one else on Earth/Could ever hurt me/Break my heart the way you do/No one else on Earth/Was ever worth it/No one could love me like/No one could love me like/NO ONE ELSE ON EARTH/Could ever hurt me/Break my heart the way you do/No one else on Earth/Was ever worth it/No one could love me like/No one could love me like you/No one else on Earth/Was ever worth it/No one could love me like/No one like you/NO ONE LIKE YOU/NO ONE ELSE ON EARTH/WHOA!/NO ONE ELSE ON EARTH!

_**The audience clapped and cheered for Judith, and Judith just smiled and giggled and she took a bow and starts to walk off the stage when the announcer showed up and says, "Thank you, Judith. Very good talent. Thank you. Please welcome our next contestant…KW the pretty one." The audience clapped for KW, who just goes up on stage while Carol and Max shouted "Go, KW!" Then, KW sings her song;**_

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart/Without saying a word you can light up the dark/Try as I may I could never explain/What I hear when you don't say a thing/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall/You say it best when you say nothing at all/All day long I can hear people talking out loud/But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd/Old Mr. Webster could never define/What's being said between your heart and mine/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall/You say it best when you say nothing at all/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall/You say it best when you say nothing at all/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall/YOU SAY IT BEST WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL!

_**The audience clapped and whistled for KW, who just smiled, waved and took a bow, the announcer goes up, and she shook his hand and walks off the stage, and the announcer says, "Thank you, KW. Beautiful song, love it, thank you. Please welcome our last contestant…Max Records!" The audience clapped for Max, who goes up on stage, he waved to the audience and he starts to sing his song, but first he says,**_

"_**This song is for my family, along with my best friend; Carol. Here's my song." Then, he starts to sing his song;**_

Don't bother telling me what I got coming in the morning/I already know/I got some feel good pills and a red Gatorade by my bed/Ready to go/I'm gonna do my best to dance with every girl in this bar/Before they shut it down/Then I'll pay my tab climb in a cab/Headin' to a spot downtown/It's all about tonight/Good times and the music and laughing and grooving to the band/Everybody's getting right/No worries we're rocking all kinds of concoctions in our hands/Yeah tomorrow can wait 'til tomorrow/It's all about tonight/Hey pretty thing/I've been looking at you since the moment that you walked in/I got some some wildest buddies that love spending money/And I see you brought a couple of friends/Just tell me your name/I don't need your number or a date next Saturday/Baby let's act like fools break a few rules/Party the night away/It's all about tonight/Good times and the music and laughing and grooving to the band/Everybody's getting right/No worries we're rocking all kinds of concoctions in our hands/Yeah tomorrow can wait 'til tomorrow/It's all about tonight/Haha slide/It's all about tonight/Good times and the music and laughing and grooving to the band/Everybody's getting right/No worries we're rocking all kinds of concoctions in our hands/Yeah tomorrow can wait 'til tomorrow/I said tomorrow can wait 'til tomorrow/It's all about tonight/Yeah it's all about tonight/Come on it's all about tonight/We're gonna get our swerve on a buzz on/It's all about tonight/Come on baby I wouldn't worry about that/IT'S ALL ABOUT TONIGHT!

_**The audience clapped, whistled and cheered for Max, who just howled and took a bow when the announcer goes over to Max, who just shook his hand, and walks off the stage and got a big hug from Carol. The announcer says,**_

"_**Yeah! Thank you, Max. That's a very good song and good talent too, thank you. And I believe we found our winner/family that won the $20,000 and a marvelous trip, please give it up for Max Records, his family, and the Wild Things." The audience clapped hard for Max, his family and the Wild Things that they won the competitions, and they got the $20,000 and they all head out for ice cream to celebrate.**_

_**After the celebration, they were all whooping that they won the competitions, and they all went to bed for the night. Later, on the same night, Max and Claire both got out of their beds, and they all went downstairs and both found Carol and Daniel sleeping on pieces of furniture, and they all went over to their Wild Thing friends and they fall fast to sleep for the night with bright smiles on each of their faces that they won the competitions and they are glad to be with their favorite Wild Thing friends to sleep with.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Max, his family, and the Wild Things were all in the competition, and they all won $20,000 and celebrate. The songs I put for each person/Wild Thing are called; Life's A Dance, singed by John Michael Montgomery, Tell Me I Was Dreaming, singed by Travis Tritt, I Would've Loved You Anyway, singed by Trisha Yearwood, I Wanna Fall In Love, singed by Lila McCann, El'Dorado, singed by Elton John, True, singed by George Strait, Not A Day Goes By, singed by Lonestar, No One Else On Earth, singed by Wynonna Judd, When You Say Nothing At All, singed by Alison Krauss, and All About Tonight, singed by Blake Shelton. Please review, please, please, please review!)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Fishing With Carol

_**CHAPTER 11: GOING FISHING WITH CAROL**_

_**Since right after the singing competitions were over, Max had decided to take Carol to the lake when he goes fishing with his dad before. Once they got to the lake, Carol was amazed at the sight of the beautiful lake.**_

"_**Wow. This place is beautiful." He said while admiring the beautiful sight of the lake. "Yeah, my dad found this place once when me and my dad were about to go fishing to catch some fish to bring the fish home for dinner. However, I do remember is; whenever me and my dad go fishing, my dad always this song once, and it goes like this…**_

You know a dream is like a river/Ever changin' as it flows/And a dreamer's just a vessel/That must follow where it goes/Trying to learn from what's behind you/And never knowing what's in store/Makes each day a constant battle/Just to stay between the shores/And, I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/Like a bird upon the wind/These waters are my sky/I'll never reach my destination/If I never try/So I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/Too many times we stand aside/And let the waters slip away/'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow/Has now become today/So don't you sit upon the shoreline/And say you're satisfied/Choose to chance the rapids/And dare to dance the tide/Yes, I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/Like a bird upon the wind/These waters are my sky/I'll never reach my destination/If I never try/So I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/There's bound to be rough waters/And I know I'll take some falls/But with the good Lord as my captain/I can make it through them all/Yes, I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/Like a bird upon the wind/These waters are my sky/I'll never reach my destination/If I never try/So I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/Yes, I will sail my vessel/'Til the river runs dry/'Til the river runs dry.

_**Carol just smiled on the song that Max was singing, and he pats Max on the shoulder and says, "That is a beautiful song that your dad sang, it's lovely. I will have to say this lake is very beautiful."**_

"_**Yeah. So, let's go fishing." Max said, and they got to the boat and they all sailed into the lake, and found a perfect spot to go fishing. Once they stopped the boat in the middle of the lake, Max toss the line of his fishing pole into the lake, while Carol did the same, but this time with a big fishing hook, a big piece of rope tied to the end of a long stick, and toss it out into the lake. When Max saw what Carol did with his pole, he just giggled that Carol just used a stick as a fishing pole. They waited for a little while for fish to come, until all of the sudden, something caught on the end of Carol's line.**_

"_**Whoa! I got one." He said, and pulls his line as hard as he can, and then, he got a very big fish, which is big, just like Carol, and it was blue. "Wow! You got a big blue sea bass." Max said, and then, the end of his line got something as well. "Holy Smokes! I got one too." He added, and wined by his line, until he got a medium size blue fish. Carol looked at Max and laughed, and says, "Wow, you got a medium size fish, but there's plenty more fish in the lake. Alright, you catch fish that side, I'll catch fish on this side. See you can catch fist fast, okay?" Carol said. Max looks up at Carol and says, "Okay." Then, Carol says, "Go!" And they all start on catching more fish in the lake on who could do it the fastest.**_

_**Max had caught some many sized fish in all colors and sizes, and for Carol, he caught so many kinds of fish in all shapes, sizes and color. When the sun was about to go down, they put all the fish into the big cooler to keep all the fish in, and they start their way back home. "Phew! Looks like we got a lot of fish today, right, Max?" Carol said. "Yep. We sure did. I bet that everyone is going to go crazy when they see the sizes of all the fish, but I bet that they're going to love us." Max said. "Yeah, let's get home, so we could have fish for dinner." Carol said, and they all head back to the house with lots of fish to fry.**_

_**On the way home from fishing, Carol had a song in his mind that made him that he wants to sing, so he singed softly…**_

There's so many things/I didn't say/And even though/It may be too late/I want you to know/I still love you so/Evert car I meet/Looks like your car/Every movie I see/You play the leading part/You're on my mind/Can't leave you behind/When I close my eyes/You're all I see/In the dark of night/You're in my dreams/Throughout the day/You're easy to find/You're always there/When I close my eyes/In my mind I know/You're far away/But here in my heart/Nothing has changed/I'm still holdin' you/Like I used to/On a busy street/In a crowded room/Wherever I go/It's just me and you/Together again/Girl it never ends/When I close my eyes/You're all I see/In the dark of night/You're in my dreams/Throughout the day/You're easy to find/You're always there/When I close my eyes/You're always there/WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES!

_**They got back to the house with lots of fish, when Connie, Claire, and the other Wild Things looked up; they saw Carol and Max with lots of fish in their hands. "Dinner is here!" Max said. "WWWWOOOOWWWW!" The Wild Things, Connie, and Claire said at the same time when they go to the cooler and saw all the fish that both Carol and Max had caught from their fishing trip to the lake.**_

_**They ate all the fish, and then, Carol let out a big and loud burp. "BBBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!" Everyone just stared at Carol with mouths wide-opened when Carol just had his paw on his mouth that he let out a big and loud burp, he start to blush and says, "Oops. Excuse me." Then, there was laughter, and it was from KW, she believes it was funny when Carol made a burp. "You're funny, Carol, hahaha." Carol just smiled and gives KW a kiss on the cheek and KW kissed him back on the cheek as well. "You're really funny, Carol. That was good one." Connie said. "Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed." Carol said rubbing his stomach. "Me too. I ate like a bull." Daniel said. "Daniel, you are a bull." Claire said. "Oh, yeah." Daniel said. "Boy, that fish is very delicious. I couldn't even eat another bite." Judith said. "Me neither, Judy." Ira said. "Same here." Alexander said. "I agree on that one. Thanks for bringing dinner, Carol. And you too, Max." Douglas said. "You're welcome." Carol and Max said at the same time.**_

_**While everyone was sleeping, Carol looks out at the window of the night sky with a full moon, in the living room; Max was sleeping on the couch, and then, Carol starts to sing softly and goes over to where Max is sleeping and starts to caressing his hair with his paw;**_

Maybe I took for granted you'd be around/To pick me up on my way down/I thought my feet were planted firmly on the ground/'Til one day my whole world came unwound/Like a ball of yarn kept neatly on a spool/You held the life together of this broken hearted fool/And what once was the exception…now seems to be the rule/And there's a burnin' question on a fire in my mind/You always had the answers to the ones I couldn't find/So all I'm askin' is/Where are you now/What father time would sell me I'd take it all/If only you'd be back around/But better times expel me who am I to take the call/But there's no way of knowin' where I'm bound/So here it comes another fine mess I've gotten to/And if I knew which way to turn I'd still turn to you/So if everything is said and done what am I supposed to do/That's the burnin' question on a fire in my mind/You always had the answers for me time after time/So all I'm askin' is/Where are you now/All I'm askin' is/WHERE ARE YOU NOW!

_**After Carol sang the last words, he starts to lay down on the couch and goes to sleep right next to Max to keep Max warm from getting frost-bite, and Max starts to put his head on Carol's shoulder while Carol puts his arms around Max and they both to fall asleep.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Carol and Max going fishing, and I put three songs that both Carol and Max get to sing, they are called; The River, singed by Garth Brooks, When I Close My Eyes, singed by Kenny Chesney, and Where Are You Now, singed by Clint Black. This is what I called; Father and Son Moment. Please review!)**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Special Moment and Camping

_**CHAPTER 12: A VERY SPECIAL MOMENT WITH CONNIE & CAMPING**_

_**Around three o'clock in the morning, Connie woke up in her bed, because she wants to make sure that both Max and Claire are both doing alright. When she first went downstairs, she checked on both Max and Claire, and they were still sleeping with Carol and Daniel on some pieces of furniture. She just let out a sigh of relief that both her kids were doing fine, and so she go to the kitchen to make herself some tea, however, she saw KW who is already up nursing little Angel with arms folded.**_

"_**Good morning, KW. I see you're already up." She said coming into the kitchen. KW looked up and saw Connie.**_

"_**Good morning, Connie. I am just in here feeding Angel. She was crying, and I didn't mean to wake you up." KW said. "Oh, it's alright, KW. You're fine. I just know exactly on how you feel. Everything's fine. Can I get you anything?" Connie said. "Oh, a cup of tea will be nice." KW said. "Coming right up." Connie said and starts the kettle and took out two cups. She starts to sit down at the table and looks at Angel in KW's arms.**_

"_**Your daughter is still very adorable. She's cute." She said. "Thank you. She is mine and Carol's first cub." KW said. "When was she born at?" Connie asked. "She was born in the spring-time." KW said. "I had Max in the spring-time while I had Claire in the winter." Connie said. "Ah. I saw Max and Claire sleeping with Carol and Daniel when I first came in here." KW said. "Yep, I saw them as well. I think that is a very sweet touching moment with a boy, a girl along with their Wild Thing. That's why I took a picture of them with my digital camera." Connie said. "Aw! That way you will have for memories." KW said, and she starts to sing softly…**_

Don't lose your way/With each passing day/You've come so far/Don't throw it away/Live believing/Dreams are for weaving/Wonders are waiting to start/Live your story/Faith, hope, and glory/Hold to the truth in your heart/If we hold on together/I know our dreams will never die/Dreams see us through to forever/Where clouds roll by/For you and I/Souls in the wind/Must learn how to bend/Seek out a star/Hold on to the end/Valley, mountain/There is a fountain/Washes our tears all away/Words are swaying/Someone is praying/Please let us come home to stay/If we hold on together/I know our dreams will never die/Dreams see us through to forever/Where clouds roll by/For you and I/When we are out there in the dark/We'll dream about the sun/In the dark we'll feel the light/Warm our hearts, everyone/If we hold on together/I know our dreams will never die/Dreams see us through to forever/As high as souls can fly/The clouds roll by/For you and I

_**Connie smiled while pouring the tea into the two cups and they both sipped their tea enjoying their wonderful moment. And then, they both went back to bed for the rest of the morning.**_

_**When Connie woke up with a bright sunlight, she saw the Wild Things in the living room having a wonderful peaceful breakfast. Carol looked at Connie with a smile, and using his eyes as if by telling her, "May I have a word with you…alone?" Connie smiled and nods her head, and saw Carol getting up from his spot and they both head out the front door to take a little walk.**_

_**While they were walking, Carol says,**_

"_**Connie? Max told me if it's okay to go out camping. Max also told me that the lake that we went to go fishing, it will be a perfect spot to go camping." Connie seemed surprised and she looks up at Carol with a smile, and then, she sneakily starts to hold onto his soft paw. Carol seemed shocked when he felt Connie's hand in his paw, and then, he uses his thumb to feel Connie's hand. "I think camping is a wonderful idea, Carol. I mean…we didn't go camping in a long, long time." Connie said while looking up at Carol. "Really?" Carol asked. "Yeah…the reason why we didn't go camping in a long, long time is because…well, it reminds me on how Max and his father always go camping while me and Claire always have the whole house, and that Max always brings in snakes or some other animals into the house, which is a little freaky. But I know you're an animal, and you seemed more like a human as well, but I like you for who you are." Connie said. Carol just smiled, and gives Connie a kiss, and he starts to sing…**_

I'm gonna change my ways of doin' things around here/I'm turning over a new leaf, gonna get myself in gear/'Cause I've got a woman who's better then most/And I've made a mess of her plains/Starting today, all I'm gonna be is her man/'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter/Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter/I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures/I'm even more than I can stand/But startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man/I'm gonna give it all back, cause all I've done is take/Well I've put her on the back burner while I was out on the make/But I've got a woman who's good enough to give me/A second chance again/And startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man/'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter/Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter/I've been misadventures, I've even got pictures/I'm even more than I can stand/But startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man/I'm a little bit late but I'm wisin' up/Now I'm takin' her by the hand/And startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man.

_**Connie just smiled and then, she gives Carol a kiss on the lips, which somehow made Carol very surprised, and then, Carol starts to smile, all of the sudden, they start to walk back to the house.**_

_**Around the weekend, they all went to the lake to go camping; however, Carol and Max go to the boat and starts fishing to get some fish for the dinner. When night came, they all ate their dinner, and then, Carol says,**_

"_**Hey, Douglas, Ira, Alexander, and Daniel. Do you remember we always get to sing a song around the camp-fire? Because I remember the song." Carol said.**_

"_**Oh, yeah, Carol. I do remember that. But what does the song go?" Ira asked.**_

"_**Huh, I think it goes like this…We're your friends, we're your friends, we're your friends to the bitter end." Carol said. "Ah, I remember that song. That song is called That's What Friends Are For." Douglas said. "Oh, so that's the song." Carol said. "How about us four sing that song, for Max's sake?" Alexander asked. Daniel nodded his head, and then, Carol said, "Okay. Hey, fellas…are we his friends?" And then, they all singed their camp-fire song…**_

_**Douglas, Ira, Alexander, Daniel:**_

We're your friends/We're your friends/We're your friends to the bitter end.

_**Carol:**_

To the bitter end.

_**Alexander:**_

When you are alone

_**Carol, Douglas, Ira, and Daniel:**_

When you are alone

_**Douglas:**_

Who comes around?

_**Carol, Ira, Alexander, Daniel:**_

Who comes around?

_**Alexander:**_

To pluck you up

_**Carol, Douglas, Ira, and Daniel:**_

To pluck you up

_**Douglas:**_

When you are down

_**Carol, Alexander, Ira, and Daniel:**_

When you are down

_**Alexander:**_

And when you're

_**Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Ira, and Daniel:**_

Outside, looking in/Who's there to open the door?

_**Carol:**_

That's what

_**Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Ira, and Daniel:**_

That's what friends are for!/Who's always eager to extend/A friendly claw?/That's what friends are for!/And when you're lost in dire need/Who's at your side at lightning speed?/We're friends of every creature/Comin' down the pike/In fact we never met an animal/We didn't like, didn't like

_**Carol, Douglas, Alexander, and Daniel:**_

So you can see/We're friends in need/And friends in need/Are friends indeed/We'll keep you safe/In the jungle forevermore

_**Ira:**_

That's what friends are for!

_**KW, Judith, Claire, Max, and Connie all clapped for their performance, and all of the sudden, Carol, Ira, Douglas, Alexander, and Daniel all took a bow together for their performance. Carol starts to sit right next to Max, and looks down at Max with a smile, and then, Max just puts his head on Carol's knee and rests his eyes for a while, Carol smiled, and rubs Max's back and caresses his hair. And then, Carol looks up at the night sky and saw the same wishing star twinkling in the sky. "Thank you for granting my wish, and now I can be with Max forever. This is like the best life that I ever had. Thank you." Carol thought to himself, and then he turns to Max, who has fallen asleep right on Carol's knee. Carol starts to lean on an oak tree that is close to shore, and closes his eyes while Max rests on Carol's side while using Carol's arm as a soft pillow on a very nice starry night while doing camping.**_

_**(This chapter talks about KW and Carol having a special moment with Connie, and of course going camping. For this chapter, I put a few songs to it, they are; If We Hold On Together, singed by Diana Ross, Her Man, singed by Gary Allen, and That's What Friends Are For, from Disney's The Jungle Book. Please review and I hope you'll like it. Thank you!)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Carol, Connie, KW and Max

_**CHAPTER 13: CAROL, CONNIE, KW AND MAX MOMENT**_

_**As the days went by; Max gets to spend a lot of time with Carol, including KW and Angel, who is learning how to crawl. Max has been a very big help to Angel on how to crawl, and she starts to get the hang of it, which somehow made Carol, KW, and Connie very impressed with Max, and how much Angel has grown from a baby to a toddler. Carol smiled at that sweet touching moment, and he noticed that Connie took her a picture with her digital camera, and then he looked at KW, who somehow smiled at Carol, and he smiled back, and he softly sings to her;**_

_**Carol:**_

Every morning I watch you walk in to the office with your business suit and matching shoes/With your hair pulled up neatly, you tug at your glasses and you sit down, just two desks down/I watch you in the fluorescent glare, and my mind drifts away somewhere/And I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes/In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you, in a different light/Just the way I saw you last night.

_**KW:**_

The other girls in the office, the guys always notice when they walk by, but you're not the type/They don't know what I know, some things just don't show in tailored tweed, that's fine with me/Let them all think what they want to, as for me when I look at you.

_**Both:**_

I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes/In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you in a different light/Just the way I saw you last night/I see you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes/In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you in a different light/Just the way I saw you last night/It's you in a different light, with your hair falling down and love in your eyes/In my mind, you're a beautiful sight, I see you in a different light/JUST THE WAY I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT!

_**Connie smiled at Carol and KW singing together on that beautiful song, she took a picture of both Carol and KW together in her digital camera and smiled at that wonderful couple. Max smiled at them too along with Angel in his arms, which she start to hold onto Max's little hand into her little paw.**_

"_**KW, you are so beautiful. And I will always love you forever and for always. And I can't wait to have more cubs in the future, so Angel could have a brother or a sister someday." Carol said and gives KW a kiss on her beautiful red and soft lips. KW smiled and she says,**_

"_**I can't wait to have more babies someday either, Carol. And I think that we could let Max be part of our family, since you and I are like parents to Max while we're still parents to Angel." KW said which somehow made Carol, Connie, and Max smile at the same time.**_

"_**I think that will be very sweet, KW. I am pretty sure I will let Max be part of your lives, since you all took such good care of him when he first came to your island, which I appreciated so much, and I thank you for that." Connie said.**_

"_**Well…it was nothing, Max took care of us, just like what he promised, and we took care of him too." Carol said, and then, he cleared his throat and changed the subject,**_

"_**So, Connie, what are we going to do today?" He asked. Connie smiled and thought for a little moment or two, and she thought of an idea.**_

"_**Carol, how will you like to help me bring everything down from the attic?" She asked. "Sure, I will like to help, but…what do we need to bring down from the attic?" Carol asked. "Well, we're going to bring down some old photos, and I am going to put some of my new photos that I took with my digital camera and put them into a new photo album…and maybe we could start thinking on what to do with the twenty thousand dollars that we have won at both singing competitions that we attend last weekend." Connie said.**_

"_**Oh, okay, that's fine by me." Carol said. "Do you need my help, mom?" Max asked. "Uh, no, that's okay, but thank you for the offer." Connie said. Max nodded his head, and he continues on playing with little Angel while KW is knitting another blanket for Angel.**_

_**Inside the attic of the house, Connie and Carol start to help with each other by bringing stuff down, however, Connie did show Carol the attic on what they put in there. "Oh, whoa!" Carol cried. "Yeah…this is the attic where we put old stuff from a long time ago." Connie said. "I didn't know you put old things up here. This is amazing." Carol said looking around the attic. "Let's start over here right next to the book shelf." Connie said and had Carol following her to the book shelf. They went through a lot of books, until something caught Carol's eye, and he turned around and found a photo of Connie and her ex-husband getting married, and holding hands.**_

"_**Connie?" Carol asked. "Mm-hm?" Connie asked while looking at Carol. "Is this a photo of you and your husband getting married?" He asked. Connie looked at the photo and she recognized it was her wedding photo of her and her ex-husband. "Actually, that is a picture of me and my husband. However, that's my ex-husband." Connie said. "Ex-husband?" Carol asked. "Yes, we both got separated probably right after Max was about…a year to two years old when we got separated, which is called a divorce. The reason why we got separated is because…well, my ex-husband who goes by the name of Todd, he was being very abusive to Max, Claire and myself." Connie said.**_

"_**Oh, I see. What's divorce mean?" Carol asked. "It means by getting separated by your spouse or mate, if you put it that way, however, if someone ends up getting separated from having an argument or some kind, they won't love each other anymore. But I know that you and KW still love each other, I can tell." Connie said.**_

"_**How can you tell?" Carol asked. "Well, I can tell that you always give KW lots of kisses, caressing her long beautiful auburn hair, and that you seem like a wonderful father to Angel, and a very good friend to Max. But I also know you love me as well too, Carol. The reason why I can tell is that; you seem like a very nice friend whenever I need someone to talk to whenever something's bothering me or something." Connie said. Carol just smiled while he watched Connie taking care of boxes of old stuff to bring downstairs, and then, he gazed at the wedding photo, and he starts to sing softly to himself;**_

I hear you just got married/Had a month long honeymoon/And you were all smiles at the wedding/And you cried when you kissed the groom/I got no invitation/I guess that mailman didn't bring it to me/But I see the whole thing in slow motion/Every night as I try to sleep/My buddy John said you looked real pretty/And you acted like you were in love/He said the preacher asked for objections/And he thought about standing up/I told John he must've been crazy/'Cause you were just about to say I do/He just gave me a wink and said all he could think/Is it could've been me with you

_**Carol continues to help Connie with the boxes while bringing them down the stairs, and he continues to sing;**_

It could have been me standing there with you/It could have been me and my dreams coming true/But those dreams move on if you wait too long/It took me till now to see it could have been me/I don't guess I ever told you/That I went out and bought you a ring/I even carried it around in my pocket/Waiting to say the right thing

_**Carol still continues to help Connie with boxes, and then, he suddenly kept gazing at the wedding photo inside the box that he was carrying, and he could imagine himself with Connie, Max, Claire, KW, Alexander, Angel, Ira, Judith, Douglas, and Daniel all getting married. He could imagine himself getting married to KW, while Connie is getting married to Douglas, while Judith and Ira are getting married with Max being the best man, along with Alexander, and Daniel, and Claire as the main of honor and Angel as the little flower girl. Carol continues to sing;**_

I pulled it out the other day/But the diamond had lost its shine/Well I know how it feels 'cause my eyes grow dim/When I think you could've been mine/It could have been me standing there with you/It could have been me and my dreams coming true/But those dreams move on if you wait too long/It took me till now to see it could have been me/Oh, I called her just in time to be too late/You know those dreams move on if you wait too long/It took me till now to see (It could've been me)

_**Carol still gazed at the wedding photo, and he could also imagine him, the other Wild Things, along with Max, Claire and Connie becoming a one big happy family since they're now part of Max's family and part of his life, and now…he has Max as his own…son. He continues to sing;**_

It could have been me standing there with you/It could have been me and my dreams coming true/But those dreams move on if you wait too long/It took me till now to see it could have been me/IT COULD'VE BEEN ME/IT COULD'VE BEEN ME/IT COULD'VE BEEN ME/IT COULD'VE BEEN ME!

_**Carol and Connie together came down the stairs with lots of photos in boxes, and Max came over to them and help them with the boxes, while Carol just kept on looking and smiling at Connie, and back at KW, and then, at Max.**_

"_**So, Carol, buddy. What did you and mom found in the attic?" Max asked. "Oh, just some old photos. However, we haven't decided on what to do with the twenty thousand dollars that we have won at the singing competitions, but we're pretty sure that something might come up, but we'll see." Carol said. "Ahh, I see." Max said while nodding his head, and helps Carol with the boxes. KW smiled at that sweet touching moment with Carol and Max helping each other with the boxes of old photos, and then, she continues knitting a blanket for Angel.**_

_**When night came again, while the whole family was sleeping, Carol couldn't get much sleep that night, because he has been thinking on what will be like if he could marry Connie and maybe still be a good husband to KW still, however, he let out a little sigh and goes over to the window and looks at the moon, which is very full that is very big that you could almost reach out and touch it. He closes his eyes and starts to imagine himself being with Connie and KW, and has Max as his own son, because of the friendship and bond is still growing a lot stronger every single day. Then, while imagining himself being with Connie, KW, Max, Claire, Angel, and the other Wild Things, a song came to his mind while he was still thinking about the two women that he really cares, including Max. He starts to sing softly to himself;**_

She's like the wind through my tree/She rides the night next to me/She leads me through moonlight/Only to burn me with the sun/She's taken my heart/But she doesn't know what she's done/Feel her breath on my face/Her body close to me/Can't look in her eyes/She's out of my league/Just a fool to believe/I have anything she needs/She's like the wind/I look in the mirror and all I see/Is a young man with only a dream/Am I just fooling myself/That she'll stop the pain/Living without her/I'd go insane/Feel her breath on my face/Her body close to me/Can't look in her eyes/She's out of my league/Just a fool to believe/I have anything she needs/She's like the wind/Feel her breath on my face/Your body close to me/Can't look in your eyes/You're out of my league/Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe)/She's like the wind/(Just a fool to believe) Just a fool to believe/(She's like the wind) Just a fool to believe/ (Just a fool to believe) She's like the wind/(Just a fool to believe) Just a fool to believe/SHE'S LIKE THE WIND!

_**Carol sang the last few words, and starts to head off to bed, and goes to sleep right next to Max, along with KW and Angel in the dining room, however, Max starts to sleep right next to Carol while using Carol's arm as a pillow and his other arm to hold onto, and turns it into a warm embrace. Carol smiled down at Max, and leans down and gives Max a kiss on the head and then, goes back to sleep for the rest of the night.**_

_**(This chapter talks about having a special moment with Connie, Carol, KW, and Max, however there's a little love romance between Carol and Connie, but deep down; Carol is still in love with KW, and still cares about Connie, KW, and Max dearly. I put three songs into this chapter, they are called; In A Different Light, singed by Doug Stone, Could've Been Me, singed by Billy Ray Cyrus, and She's Like The Wind, singed by Patrick Swayze. Please review and hope you like my story and my other stories, if you look onto my profile.)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner with Douglas

_**CHAPTER 14: ON A DATE WITH DOUGLAS**_

_**As the months passed by again, Connie has been seeing Carol and KW are still together, and taking care of their baby, which Angel is still adorable by the way. However, Connie has also been seeing…Douglas, who seems to have a crush on her, however, Douglas was nervous to admit his true feelings to Connie, and he doesn't know on what to say. Douglas had asked Max and Carol some good advice on how to ask Connie on a date, and they said just try to be yourself and follow your heart that way you'll know for sure. Douglas had agreed, and then, he goes over to Connie and says,**_

"_**Hi, Connie…I, uh…I was wondering if you like to, y-you know, go out to dinner with me, i-if that's o-okay with you?" Connie seemed flattered that Douglas had asked her to go on a date, and she smiled and says, "I will like that."**_

_**And so they were on their date, and then, a song came to Connie's mind, and she starts to sing softly to herself while she is getting ready for the date with Douglas…**_

Spare a little candle/Save some light for me/Figures up ahead/Moving in the trees/White skin in linen/Perfume on my wrist/And the full moon that hangs over/These dreams in the mist

_**Connie and Douglas went out the door and they turned around and saw Max, Claire, Carol, KW, Angel, Ira, Judith, Alexander, and Daniel smiling at them, and hoped for the date to go well, both Connie and Douglas smiled back at them and head out. Connie continues to sing softly to herself…**_

Darkness on the edge/Shadows where I stand/I search for the time/On a watch with no hands/I want to see you clearly/Come closer than this/But all I remember/Are the dreams in the mist

_**Douglas and Connie went out to a nice seafood restaurant by the docks with a nice full moon, and once they finish eating their dinner, they had some very nice dessert, which is a nice apple cinnamon whip cream pie, and then they head out into the park. Connie continues to sing…**_

These dreams go on when I close my eyes/Every second of the night I live another life/These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside/Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away/Is it cloak n dagger/Could it be spring or fall/I walk without a cut/Through a stained glass wall/Weaker in my eyesight/The candle in my grip/And words that have no form/Are falling from my lips/These dreams go on when I close my eyes/Every second of the night I live another life/These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside/Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away.

_**Douglas heard Connie singing to herself and he decided to help her, and he starts to sing as well…**_

There's something out there/I can't resist/I need to hide away from the pain/There's something out there/I can't resist/The sweetest song is silence/That I've ever heard/Funny how your feet/In dreams never touch the earth/In a wood full of princes/Freedom is a kiss/But the prince hides his face/From dreams in the mist

_**Douglas and Connie start to look at each other, and Douglas says, "Connie, there's something that I have to tell you…I—I'm in love with you, Connie. I guess I have been in love with you since right after me and the others first arrived here to see Max, but…I just don't know on how I feel, and you seem like a very nice woman and a very good mother to Max and Claire, but I do know that you see Carol as a father figure to Max, which I totally understand, because I don't want to disappoint Carol, because he's my best friend, and he always count on me for everything…Ugh, too much?"**_

_**Connie just smiled, and she says, "Douglas, I…I just don't know what to say, but I guess I have been in love with you whenever you're singing your song from the competition that we all entered in, and I say that your singing voice is very amazing and wonderful, and you seem like a very good friend to Carol, which I like him as a very good friend, but I do like you…a lot. For what I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with you, Douglas. I really do."**_

_**Douglas just smiled, and Connie smiled back, and then, without thinking, they had their very first…KISS right on the lips, and Douglas was amazed on what a kiss feels like right on his beak, and then, they both finish the song they're singing…**_

These dreams go on when I close my eyes/Every second of the night I live another life/These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside/Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away/THESE DREAMS GO ON WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES/EVERY SECOND OF THE NIGHT I LIVE ANOTHER LIFE/THESE DREAMS THAT SLEEP WHEN IT'S COLD OUTSIDE/EVERY MOMENT I'M AWAKE THE FURTHER I'M AWAY!

_**Once they made it back to the house, they all saw Carol, KW, Angel, Daniel, Max and Claire sleeping in the living room, and they looked at each other and they shared a nice romantic kiss on the lips and they all head off to bed for the rest of the night.**_

"_**Good night…my sweet Douglas." Connie said. "Sleep well and sweet dreams, my beautiful Connie." Douglas said. They shared one more romantic kiss, and they head off to bed. When Connie went upstairs to bed, Douglas just smiled, and then, without notice, he fainted to the floor and says in a whisper, "YES!"**_

_**Early the next morning, the other Wild Things, Max, Claire, and Connie all gathered around Douglas, who just fainted from last night. They were like; "Douglas, Douglas, are you alright?" or "Wake up, Douglas." Then, Douglas woke up and then, he starts to blush in his face, and says, "I'm in love with Connie." The other Wild Things, Max, and Claire were all amazed and very shocked that Douglas is in love with Connie, which somehow causes Connie to feel bashful in the face as well, since she is in love with Douglas.**_

"_**So, how did the date go?" Carol asked while patting Douglas on the shoulder. "Oh, it went wonderful. It's like a wonderful dream come true that I never felt before, and I just feel so wonderful." Douglas said while smiling. "Wow. Way to go, Douglas. We're so proud of you and you too, mom." Max said with a smile. "Thanks, Maxie." Connie said with a smile. "This is so amazing, I—I feel like…like I can sing out to the world and jump for joy." Douglas said and he starts to sing while shaking around to the beat and then Carol, Max, Ira, Alexander, and Daniel start to shake to the beat as well…**_

_**Douglas:**_

Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line/Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time/Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line/Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time/My girl's name is Senora/I tell you friends I adore her/And when she dances, oh brother! /She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather.

_**Carol, Max, Ira, Alexander, and Daniel:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Alexander, Carol, Daniel, Ira and Max:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Carol, Alexander, Max, Ira, and Daniel:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Alexander, Carol, Max, Daniel, and Ira:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Whoa!/Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line/Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time/Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line/Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time/You can talk about Cha-Cha/Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba/Senora's dance has no title/You jump in the saddle/Hold on to de bridle!

_**Carol, Max, Daniel, Alexander, and Ira:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Ira, Alexander, Carol, Daniel and Max:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Rock your body, child!

_**Alexander, Max, Ira, Daniel and Carol:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Somebody, help me!

_**Max, Carol, Ira, Daniel and Alexander:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Whoa! /Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line/Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time

_**Carol, Ira, Daniel:**_

(Whoa)

_**Douglas:**_

Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line

_**Max and Alexander:**_

(Yep)

_**Douglas:**_

Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time/Senora, she's a sensation/The reason for aviation/And fellas you got to watch it/When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket!

_**Carol, Max, Ira, Alexander, and Daniel:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Max, Carol, Alexander, Daniel and Ira:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Hoist those skirts a leetle higher!

_**Ira, Alexander, Carol, Daniel and Max:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Up the chim-en-y!

_**Carol, Max, Daniel, Ira, and Alexander:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Whoa oh oh oh! *Instrumental Break* Shake, shake, shake, Senora/Shake your body line/Work, work, work, Senora/Work it all the time/Dance, dance, dance, Senora/Dance it all the time/Work, work, work, Senora/Work it all the time/Senora dances Calypso/Left to right is de tempo/And when she gets the sensation/She go up in the air, come down in slow motion.

_**Max, Alexander, Daniel, Ira and Carol:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Carol, Alexander, Max, Daniel and Ira:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Somebody, help me!

_**Alexander, Max, Ira, Carol and Daniel:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

OK, I believe you!

_**Carol, Max, Ira, Daniel and Alexander:**_

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)

_**Douglas:**_

Whooooa!

_**ALL (Douglas, Carol, Max, Ira, Alexander and Daniel):**_

SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SENORA, SHAKE YOUR BODY LINE/SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SENORA, SHAKE IT ALL THE TIME/WORK, WORK, WORK, SENORA!

_**Connie, KW, Claire, and Judith were all laughing and they start on clapping for the song that Douglas gets to sing with help from Carol, Max, Alexander, Ira, and Daniel. And they just took a nice bow and smiled, and Douglas just said, "Phew! That was the longest song I get to sing when I'm feeling so happy and jumping for joy, hehehehehe." Connie just smiled and gives Douglas a kiss, and the other Wild Things, Max, and Claire were all like; "Awwwwwww!" Good thing, Claire used Connie's digital camera and took the picture of it, which Daniel and Alexander both looked at Claire on what she was holding.**_

"_**Oh, this is my mom's digital camera; it helps her to take so many pictures to have as memories." Claire explained. "Ahh!" Alexander and Daniel said at the same time while nodding their heads as if they understand. "What do you know, Judy? Douglas is now in love with Connie. Isn't sweet, Judy?" Ira said to Judith. "Yeah. It sure does look very sweet, just like Carol and KW." Judith said. "Judith…stop, please." Max said, eyeing Judith. "Sorry." Judith said. "It's fine." Max said. Connie and Douglas have been kissing for a long time, and without noticing, Carol and KW start on kissing as well, along with Judith and Ira kissing as well. "Oh my, lots of kissing. This will be sweet." Claire thought to herself and took more pictures of Carol and KW, Judith and Ira kissing as well. After Connie and Douglas stopped kissing, they were blushing when everyone was watching. Connie says, "I do like your song, Douglas. It was very amazing and totally wicked." "Um, thanks, Connie. I really appreciated it." Douglas said feeling bashful.**_

_**Carol just smiled at Douglas, and that he is very proud of him that he had found someone to love, just like he fell in love with KW, and soon became good friends with Max, and start to love him like Max is his own son, and he is glad that everyone is happily together forever and for always.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Douglas has now fallen in love with Connie, and he starts to admit his true feelings, and he has his first kiss, which he hasn't felt what a kiss will feel like, and then, he jumps for joy on singing a very good song. The two songs for this chapter are called: These Dreams, singed by Heart, and Jump In The Line, singed by Harry Belafonte. Please review!)**_


	17. Chapter 17: SailingBack at the Island

_**CHAPTER 15: SAILING BACK TO THE ISLAND OF THE WILD THINGS**_

_**As weeks went by since Connie doesn't know on where to go for a vacation along with Max, Claire, and the Wild Things, because she has been thinking all day and night and nothing didn't seem to come to her. The Wild Things were also thinking as well, until…it came to Carol's mind.**_

"_**Why don't you all come with us on our boat, so we could take you all to our island? Will that work?" He asked. Connie and Claire were shocked about it, however for Max, he just smiled, and he goes over to Carol and wraps his arm around Carol into a hug. Connie and Claire both looked at Max hugging onto Carol, KW, and Angel, and they both looked at Douglas, Daniel and Alexander since they're good friends with them, and they're also good friends to Judith and Ira, since they don't know them that well, which they will make seem happy to get to know Judith and Ira, along with the other Wild Things a lot better on what they do on the island. They both smiled at each other and they said,**_

"_**We'll be honored to go with you all to your island, since you all did such a wonderful job taking care of Max when he first arrived on your island. And maybe we could get to know you all a lot better on what you all do on the island." Carol, Douglas, Daniel, and Alexander smiled, along with Judith, Ira, and Max, and then, Carol spoke,**_

"_**Alright, that settles it, we'll leave at dawn." And so they all agreed, they all got their early sleep on that night while Connie helps the Wild Things get everything packed for their trip to the island of the Wild Things, she did got a little of help from both Carol and Douglas, while KW, Judith and Ira were helping Max, including a little help from Angel as well, and Claire got some help from both Alexander and Daniel. It's a good thing that both Connie and Claire brought their digital cameras to take pictures of the island of the Wild Things, and everything on what the Wild Things do on the island.**_

_**When dawn came, they bought lots of food and water for their journey, both Claire and Max were feeling sleepy, so they were both carried by Carol and Daniel while Connie was holding onto Stumpy by the leash. However, they head down the forest which leads them to the beach where they hear the waves coming to shore, and then, all of the sudden, both Connie and Claire were both amazed of the sight of the boat that Carol had created since right after the Wild Things arrived to see Max again. Then, Carol spoke,**_

"_**Uh, I hope you all don't mind on sharing our bedrooms, if you're still feeling sleepy, which is fine by us on sharing our bedrooms. Anyway, let's get going!" Then, they were all boarded on the boat; Carol starts to boat and starts to stir the boat, and they were off the island and out into the ocean and out to an unknown world once again.**_

_**On a nice sunny day, the Wild Things were doing their usual stuff on the boat, but this time with Max, Connie, and Claire. Max was up in the Captain's quarters with Carol helping steering the boat, while Claire is spending time with Daniel and Alexander, while Connie was in the dining area with Judith and Ira, along with Douglas and his cat. "Wow! This is so incredible. Isn't guys?" Connie asked.**_

"_**Yep, it sure is, Connie. Right, Judy?" Ira asked. "Yeah. I just can't wait to get back home, but I know Connie said that we're welcomed into her home since we all did a wonderful job on taking care of Max, and that, both Max and Claire really wants us all to stay." Judith said. "I totally agree with you, Judith. Connie did said that she is going to let all of us stay." A voice came from behind, and it was KW, nursing Angel with her arms folded. "Hello, KW. How are you feeling?" Connie and Douglas asked at the same time.**_

"_**I feel fine, thank you. I am just feeding Angel, because she was getting fussy, so I am feeding her." KW said. Both Connie and Douglas both smile and nod their heads as if they understand on how KW is feeling, and they both smile at Angel since she is still adorable as a toddler. "Say, KW, mind if I ask you something?" Connie asked. "Sure. You can ask me." KW said. "Have you thought of having more babies with Carol?" Connie asked.**_

_**KW was in thought about that question that Connie had asked her, and she looked up and says, "I am not quite sure if we want more babies, but I will have to ask Carol about that and see what he has to say. But I don't know, but we're just going to have to wait and see what happens for our future." Connie smiled and nods her head, and she also said,**_

"_**Do you still love Carol? If yes, what do you love best about him?" KW smiled and says, "Yes, I do love Carol with all my heart and soul. On what I love best about Carol is…well…he's a very nice person with a bit of a temper, but I know he was like that sometimes whenever we argue or fight over something, he's very attractive, and handsome, but I do like his personality, because I always look up to him as a very good husband and a very good father to our daughter and also a very good leader on what he does to keep everyone in track on what they're doing."**_

"_**That's true, KW. I totally agree with you. Carol is also my best friend, and he always counts on me for everything. If Carol was stranded on a desert island, he could only take one thing, it'll be me. I also know that Carol still loves you, KW. No matter what, right?" Douglas asked. "Yes. No matter what, we'll always love each other." KW said.**_

_**On one late afternoon with a bright sun, all the male Wild Things were all cleaning the boat, it's just like they're sailors sailing on an open sea, and they all start to sing a sailing song, with a little help of Max on the singing…**_

_**Carol and Max:**_

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue/And it's hail to the starboard heave-ho/Look up, man a mermaid be waiting for you/In mysterious fathoms below.

_**Alexander, Carol, Daniel, Douglas and Ira:**_

Fathoms below, below/From wence wayward westerlies blow/Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing/In mysterious fathoms below

_**Alexander, Daniel, Douglas, Ira and Max:**_

Heave-ho/Heave-ho

_**Alexander, Carol, Daniel, Douglas, Ira and Max:**_

Heave-ho, heave-ho, heave-ho/IN MYSTERIOUS FATHOMS BBBEEELLLOOOWWW!

_**When night came, Connie is sleeping with Douglas and his cat, along with Stumpy, while Claire is sleeping with Daniel, and Max is sleeping on Carol's striped tummy with KW on the other side of Carol with Angel in her arms. However, when the Wild Things woke up the next morning, they all looked at their selves and they realized now that they're back into their human forms, just like what they did before, which they also realized that the Human Change will wear off in a few days, which they told Max, Claire, and Connie not to worry and not to panic as well and they were off into the ocean again.**_

_**As days went on, the Wild Things were back to their Wild Thing selves again when the Human Change start to wear off and they were getting closer to their island. While Max, Connie and Claire were at the front of the boat, both Connie and Claire used their digital cameras and took a picture of the island and they were amazed as well. Max just smiled and remembered on how he came to the island of the Wild Things and how he met the Wild Things for the first time, and he turned around and looked up at Carol with a smile, which Carol had smiled back at Max, and Max turns his head back to the island. Carol just sighed and thought to himself, "Boy, I am so proud of you, Max. I will still be like a father to you, because of our friendship and our bond is still within us, I love you, Max, like you're my own…son."**_

_**Once they got to the island, they all got off the boat, which Carol had parked the boat to shore right next to the BIG rocks and they all helped Carol tie the boat into a few knots to make sure the boat is tied…tight without coming loose. Carol sniffed the air in the atmosphere and says, "Home sweet home. Connie and Claire; welcomed to our island. Let us show you all around. Follow me!" And so, Max went up ahead with Carol and they had Connie, Claire and the other Wild Things follow behind. And then, Connie starts to sing with help from Claire, KW and Judith…**_

_**Connie:**_

Oh ain't life wonderful/When everything is right/But sometimes wonderful

_**Claire:**_

Can fall apart sometimes/When your troubles knock you down/Pick yourself up off the ground and…

_**ALL:**_

Walk on/Walk on/Nothing ever stays wrong that long/Walk on/Oh walk on/Don't just stand there in the storm/Walk toward the light till you find the sun/And you'll be better off in the long run/And walk on.

_**KW:**_

Oh it's a heartache when love comes to an end/But even though your heart breaks/You know it's gonna mend

_**Judith:**_

Keep the faith right through good-bye/And don't you ever break your stride

_**ALL:**_

Walk on/Walk on/Nothing ever stays wrong that long/Walk on/Oh walk on/Don't just stand there in the storm/Walk toward the light till you find the sun/And you'll be better off in the long run/And walk on *Instrumental break* Walk on/Walk on/Nothing ever stays wrong that long/Walk on/Oh walk on/Don't just stand there in the storm/Walk toward the light till you find the sun/And you'll be better off in the long run/And walk on/Walk on/Walk on/Ohhh walk on/Walk on/OH WALK ON!

_**They all head up the cliff and then, they saw the huts that were still standing, which is right next to the fortress that the Wild Things and Max had built together. "Wow! Did you all made this?" Connie asked. "Yeah, yeah, we sure did. With help from Max." Carol said. "It looks very good." Claire said. "It's beautiful." Connie said. "Thanks." Carol said. Both Connie and Claire were still amazed of the fortress that the Wild Things and Max had all built together, and that they are going to get used to being on the island of the Wild Things.**_

_**(This chapter talks about when Connie and Claire were honored on going with Max and the Wild Things to go to the island of the Wild Things, so they could get to know the Wild Things a lot better on what the Wild Things do on the island. The two songs for this chapter are called: Fathoms Below, from Disney's The Little Mermaid, and Walk On, singed by Reba McEntire. Please review!)**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Tour of the Island

_**Chapter 16: The Tour of the Island**_

_**Once Max, his family and the Wild Things all made it up the cliffs and they all go down to where the fortress was still standing. "Wow. This is like taking a trip down memory lane, isn't Carol?" Max asked. "Yeah, it sure does. Anyway, let's give your family a tour of the island. Come on, Douglas, Ira, Alexander, and Daniel; let's go show Connie and Claire the whole island. Max, you could come along if you want." Carol said. "Sure. I will like that." Max said. "Me too." Ira said. "Same here, Carol. That sounds like a perfect idea." Douglas said. "Same here." Alexander said. "Ditto." Daniel said. "Alright then, let's get going. Judith and KW, we'll be back shortly, just don't start anything without us, just try to get yourselves comfortable while we're gone." Carol said. "Alright, Carol. We'll be fine. And take your time." KW said.**_

_**During the tour of the island, Carol, Alexander, Douglas, Ira and Daniel all showed Connie and Claire everything around the island, including the holes in trees that Ira gets to do, including the crashes that Alexander did when he runs into trees, including the wooden chips that Daniel gets to do as well, and also the crashed trees that Douglas gets to do since he has the best arm, and then, shortly after, Carol took Connie and Claire to his secret hideaway cave where he had built his dream model city made out of sticks, clay and rock. Then, a song came to Carol's mind, and causes him to sing…**_

_**Carol:**_

Sure I think about you now and then/But it's been a long long time.

_**Douglas:**_

I've got a good life now I've moved on/So when you cross my mind.

_**Alexander, Carol, Daniel, Douglas, and Ira:**_

I try not to think about/What might have been/'Cause that was then/And we have taken different roads/We can't go back again/There's no use giving in/And there's no way to know/What might have been.

_**Alexander:**_

We could sit and talk about this all night long/And wonder why we didn't last.

_**Carol and Douglas:**_

Yes they might be the best days/We will ever know/But we'll have to leave them in the past.

_**Alexander, Carol, Daniel, Douglas and Ira:**_

So try not to think about/What might have been/'Cause that was then/And we have taken different roads/We can't go back again/There's no use giving in/And there's no way to know/What might have been.

_**Daniel:**_

That same old look in your eyes/It's a beautiful night/I'm so tempted to stay.

_**Ira:**_

But too much time has gone by/We should just say good-bye/And turn and walk away.

_**Alexander, Carol, Daniel, Douglas and Ira:**_

And try not to think about/What might have been/'Cause that was then/And we have taken different roads/We can't go back again/There's no use giving in/And there's no way to know/What might have been/No we'll never know/WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN!

_**Connie and Claire all smiled at the Wild Things, and they all each give them a hug to make them so happy, which however, they were amazed on the sight of Carol's dream model city. "Wow! Did you make this?" Claire asked. "Yeah, yeah." Carol said. "It's very good." Claire said. "It looks beautiful, Carol. You are very creative." Connie said. "Thanks…I showed this to Max once, and I told him that we were going to make a whole world like this, but…everyone used to come here, but you know…You know what it feels like when all your teeth are falling out really slowly…and you don't realize…and then you notice that, well, they're really far apart? And then one day…you won't have any teeth anymore." Carol said. **_

_**Connie and Claire both looked silent for a moment, and Claire says, "Yeah." "Well, it was like that, however, I love building things like this. I just…want to make them feel real, and…I also want to make them on what to be part in, like this…Claire, come here." Carol said.**_

_**Claire took a step toward Carol, both Connie and Douglas both watched when Carol enveloped Claire into a nice warm hug. "How does that feel like?" Carol asked while looking down at Claire. "Um, warm…furry…soft, and very good." Claire said. "That's right. I also once told Max that this was going to be place where the only things you wanted to have happen…would happen. Right after I told Max that, I was going to end up eating my feet off, which is when Max told me about building a fort for all of us to be together as a family, however, Max lied to me, because…I believe that Max was still afraid that I was going to eat him, but that sort-a slipped right out of my mouth, but I didn't mean to scare him off like that, but I know I didn't mean to be that way, I was just scared and that I didn't know that Max was not a king at all, and that…Douglas was right." Carol said.**_

"_**I was?" Douglas asked softly. "Douglas was right about Max not being a king, and that Max was just a boy, just a boy who has gone through tough times, and he wants to know if I still like Max for who he is, is by being himself, but I really do like him for who he is, and he was like a son to me, and that I love him so much. But no matter what happens, Max will always be my best friend, just like I am to everybody else, including you, Connie, and you too, Claire." Carol said, feeling tears coming out of his eyes, and tries to fight them off. Connie just looked surprised on what Carol has been going through, and that Max was trying to make Carol's dream come true, but having a tough time, she looks up at Douglas, who just nods his head, and she goes over to Carol and takes his hand.**_

"_**Carol, I know how you feel, and from back at home, I—I just want to apologize to you from kissing you on the lips, but I just don't know what came over me, until I start to lay eyes on Douglas whenever you and I start on talking about everything, including all the problems you had when you're with Max and all, and…I just want to apologize, and I hope that we could be friends. After all, I really do want you to be part of Max's life, and you're like father figure to Max, because I can tell that you and Max had such a very good friendship and nothing could ever keep you two apart, but you both will always have each other, no matter what." Connie said. Douglas, Alexander, Ira, Daniel and Claire all smiled at Connie, and they all looked up at Carol, and they smiled at him also.**_

_**Carol just looked at the others that were smiling, and then, he smiled at Connie, and gives her a warm embrace. "Thank you; for being a very good friend, and a very good mother to Max, and yes, I will definitely be a father to Max, just like I am to Angel. Speaking of which, we all should probably head back to where KW and Judith are at, I bet that they are making a wonderful supper. Let's go!" Carol said, and they all followed Carol out of the secret hideaway cave and all head back into the desert, back at the forest, and right back to the fortress.**_

_**Once they all got to the fortress, they all sit by the fire, having a wonderful dinner, and then, another song came to Douglas' mind, and he starts to sing and got Carol to start singing also…**_

_**Douglas:**_

I take off time to time/With those crazy friends of mine/Head out on steel horses/With wheels and we ride.

_**Carol:**_

We burn up that road to old Mexico/Blend in with the desert/Just we amigos/And we roll…

_**Both (Carol and Douglas):**_

Cowboys like us sure do have fun/Racin' the wind, chasin' the sun/Take the long way around back to square one/Today we're just outlaws out on the run/There'll be no regrets, no worries and such/For cowboys like us.

_**Douglas:**_

We talk about livin', babies, and women/All that we've lost and all we've been givin'.

_**Carol:**_

We sing about true love, lie about things we ain't done/Drink one more cold, come mornin' get up/And we roll…

_**Both: (Carol and Douglas):**_

Cowboys like us sure do have fun/Racin' the wind, chasin' the sun/Take the long way around back to square one/Today we're just outlaws out on the run/There'll be no regrets, no worries and such/For cowboys like us/Cowboys like us sure do have fun/Racin' the wind, chasin' the sun/Take the long way around back to square one/Today we're just outlaws out on the run/There'll be no regrets, no worries and such/For cowboys like us.

_**Douglas:**_

COWBOYS LIKE US!

_**The other Wild Things, along with Max and his family all clapped for Carol and Douglas sing a duet together on that western song, both Carol and Douglas looked at each other, and they both pat each other on the shoulders to show each other their friendship. Max, KW, and Connie go over to Carol and Douglas, and they all give them a warm embrace to congratulate them on their performance. "Speaking of which, I think we should all get some sleep, it's getting late." KW said. The other Wild Things all agree as well. **_

"_**Where do you all…usually sleep?" Claire asked. "We sleep in our huts, and we sometimes sleep together in a pile, like we did with Max to keep each other warm. Since you're all of our guests on this island, I suggest that we should all sleep together in a big pile, and try to get warm, and we could find out on what we can do together on the next day." Carol said. And he all heard agreements from Max, and the other Wild Things, and they all looked at Connie and Claire with pleading eyes, and Connie just smiled and give in. "Alright, let's all sleep together." She said. "Okay." Claire said, and so, they all got into a big pile with Max sleeping right next to Carol and KW, Connie sleeping right next to Douglas, and Claire sleeping right next to Daniel and Alexander, along with Judith and Ira. And they all are exchanging their good nights to each other.**_

"_**Good night, KW." Carol said. "Good night, Carol. I love you." KW said. "Good night, Ira." Carol said. "Night." Ira said. "Good night, Douglas." Carol said. "Good night, Carol." Douglas said. "Good night, Alexander." Carol said. "Good night." Alexander said. "Good night, Judith." Carol said. "Good night." Judith said. "Good night, Judy." Ira said. "Good night, darling." Judith said. "Good night." Alexander said. "Night, Alex." Judith said. "Good night, Max." KW said. "Good night, KW." Max said. "Good night, Alex, and good night, Daniel." Claire said. "Good night, Claire." Alexander said. "Good night, Claire." Daniel said. "Oh, good night, Max, and good night, Claire." Douglas said. "Yeah, good night, Max, and good night, Claire." Ira said. "Good night, Carol, Daniel, Alexander, Ira, Judith, Douglas, Claire, and good night, Max." Connie said. "Good night, Connie." All the Wild Things said at the same time. "Good night, mom." Both Max and Claire said at the same time. "Boy, this is nice. Very nice." Douglas said. "Good night, everybody…everybody, sweet dreams." Carol said. "Good night, Carol, and I love you." Max said. "Good night, Douglas, and I love you." Connie said. "Good night, Alexander and Daniel, I love you both." Claire said. "Good night, Max, KW, and Angel, I love you all very much." Carol said. "Good night, Connie, and I love you." Douglas said. "Good night, Claire, and we love you too." Alexander said. And then, they all start on getting some sleep for the night to keep warm from getting frost-bite, and become a one big happy family.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Daniel, and Ira were all showing Max's mother and sister the whole island, and Carol shows them his secret hideaway cave that he showed Max once before, and Connie starts to apologize to Carol for kissing him on the lips back at her home, and she knows that Carol is STILL in love with KW, no matter what, and that Connie has Douglas, and that she feels happy for both Carol and KW that they are still together no matter what. Oh, I forgot; the two songs for this chapter are called; What Might Have Been, singed by Little Texas, and Cowboys Like Us, singed by George Strait. Please review!)**_


	19. Chapter 19: Carol and Max Together

_**(Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I was busy, trying to take care of everything around my place, and I was also kept thinking of a new chapter to my WTWTA story, anyhow, enjoy this new chapter.)**_

_**Chapter 19: Carol and Max Together**_

_**Since right after they all had dinner around the camp-fire, while the Wild Things, along with Max, Claire and Connie were sleeping in the pile, Max just kept staring at the night sky in the pile, and just saw a shooting star that was shooting very fast all across the night sky. "Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight…wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…I wish Carol could be a father to me." Max said to himself and closed his eyes to make his wish come true. **_

_**Then, all of the sudden, Max starts to tiptoe out of the pile and starts to sit right by the fire to get warm with his mind full of thoughts. However, once he got to the camp-fire, he saw Carol sitting by the fire as well. Max smiled and goes right next to his best buddy and sits right next to him with his head on Carol's feathery leg. "Hey, Max." Carol said softly, trying not to wake up the others. "Hey, Carol." Max said softly as well. "You okay?" Carol asked feeling concern for Max. However, for Max, he just looks up at Carol with a smile and says, "Yeah. I'm okay. How about you? You okay?" Max asked. Carol smiled back and says, "Yeah." **_

"_**So, how do you like my family, Carol?" Max asked. "I like your family, Max. They're very nice, and they're lovely too…However, back at your place, I had a nice talk with your mom, and…we both start to get to know each other, and she told me that she really appreciates for taking care of you since right after you came to this island." Carol said. Max was a bit surprised about Carol having a nice chat with his mom, and then, he starts to feel…happy that Carol and his mom were starting to get to know each other and became good friends, but deep down, Carol still LOVES KW, no matter what. "Someday if we all go back to my place again very soon, I really do like you to be a father to me, Carol." Max said feeling a little shy and blushing as well.**_

_**Carol was very surprised on what Max had told him, and then, he looks down at him, smiles, and starts to rub Max's back, and then, Max starts to climb onto Carol's lap and Carol wraps his arms around Max to keep him and they both stare at the night sky, looking at the beautiful sparkly stars twinkling in the sky. "You know, Carol. You're still very soft." Max said with a smile. "Yes, I'm big and fluffy! You can hug me as long as you wish. Cause I love hugs." Carol said with a smile and gives Max a nice warm tight hug.**_

_**When morning came, KW, Connie, and Claire were making a very big breakfast, until a song came into their minds, and they start to sing…**_

_**Claire, Connie, and KW:**_

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah/Hoah, ooh

_**KW:**_

Sun kisses the windowsill/And I am still on my second cup of pity me

_**Connie and KW:**_

Yeah, it's been a long night chasing ghosts/But at the most, it's been a rude awakening/That all too late I finally see (I finally see), I see/That it's-

_**ALL (Claire, Connie, and KW):**_

My loss, my lonely/My mistake, mine only/Mine all, mine all, mine (mine)/Hoah, and it's my bad, my broken/All my should haves left unspoken/Mine all, mine all, mine

_**KW:**_

Hoah hoah hoah yeah/I drove you to the edge of the map/And after that, I pushed you off just to watch you/Fall

_**Claire and KW:**_

You never were the bounce back kind/But boy, this time you've proven me wrong after all/No I'm the one who's gonna crawl/Cause it's-

_**ALL (Claire, Connie and KW):**_

My loss, my lonely/My mistake, mine only/Mine all, mine all, mine (mine)/Hoah, and it's my bad, my broken/All my should haves left unspoken/Mine all, mine all, mine

_**KW:**_

Always thought I'd get to sorry/But the chance has come and gone/So if it finds its way back in/I'll hold on, hold on, hold on

_**ALL (Claire, Connie and KW):**_

My loss (that's my loss)/My lonely (my lonely)/My mistake (my mistake)/Mine only/Mine all, mine all/Mine all, mine all/Mine all, mine/It's mine all mine/Yeah it's mine all mine/All mine, all mine/All mine, all mine!

"_**Ooh. What smells so good?" Carol asked. "Breakfast!" Connie said. "Wow. You girls sure made a whole lot of food this morning." Ira said feeling so amazed and his mouth feeling watery. "Thank you, Ira. Okay, everybody, help yourselves, and dig in." KW said. They all start to get everything they can on their big leaves as plates and they all sit together and eat their breakfast. Claire starts to go over to where Daniel is sitting at, and they both start to eat their breakfast together. "Did you sleep well last night, Daniel?" Claire asked. Daniel looked at Claire with a smile and says, "Yes, I slept very well last night. How about you, Claire? Did you sleep well last night?" Claire just smiled and says, "Yeah. I slept well." Daniel just smiled and says, "Good." And then, they both continued to eat their breakfast.**_

_**Later, while the Wild Things, along with Max and Connie were all doing their normal things, however for Connie, Douglas took her to a very nice valley where the Wild Things had such very beautiful flowers to pick from, while Douglas just picks lots of fruit from fruit trees nearby. Claire was also having a little fun with Daniel at a nice beautiful lagoon, while Carol is teaching Angel how to swim, KW just smiled along with Max watching Carol teaching Angel how to swim while Alexander, Judith and Ira were just floating on the water of the lagoon, until Claire and Daniel both went through the water-fall and sat down on some big rocks underneath the water-fall and looked at each other quietly without saying a word.**_

_**When Carol, Max, Alexander and Ira were watching Daniel and Claire looking at each other underneath the water-fall, a song somehow came into their minds and they all start to sing…**_

_**Carol:**_

It's her first night on the town since she was just eighteen/A lady down on love and out of hope and dreams/The ties that once bound her now are broke away/And she's like a baby, just learning how to play.

_**Max:**_

She never thought that love could ever end so soon/Her mind drifts back in time to a mid-summer moon/When he asked her to marry and she gladly said okay/And a woman came to be from the girl of yesterday.

_**ALL (Alexander, Carol, Ira, and Max):**_

Now, she's a lady down on love/She needs somebody to gently pick her up

_**Carol:**_

She's got her freedom, but she'd rather be bound

_**Max:**_

To a man who would love her and never let her down

_**Alexander:**_

Well, I know a lady that's down on her love/'Cause I used to hold her and have that special touch/But work took me away from home late at nights

_**Ira:**_

And I wasn't there when she turned out the lights/Then both of us got lonely and I gave into lust/And she just couldn't live with a man she couldn't trust.

_**ALL (Alexander, Carol, Ira and Max):**_

Now, she's a lady down on love/She needs somebody to gently pick her up

_**Alexander:**_

She's got her freedom, but she'd rather be bound

_**Ira:**_

To a man who would love her and never let her down

_**ALL (Alexander, Carol, Ira and Max):**_

NOW SHE'S A LADY…DOWN ON LOVE!

_**KW and Judith just looked at the boys watching Daniel and Claire sitting on some big rocks underneath the water-fall looking at each other quietly. "Wow. That moment is very beautiful, isn't it, Judith?" KW asked. "Yeah. I say that both Daniel and Claire are starting to become lovers, that's what I think, but I know that Alex really likes Claire as well, but they are best friends." Judith said. "I totally agree with you on that, Judith." KW said softly and starts to nurse Angel with her arms folded. Carol just turned his head and looks at KW with a smile, which KW looks at Carol and she smiles at him back. Ira turns his head around and looks at Judith with a smile, which Judith looks at Ira and she smiles at him back as well. Max and Alexander just looked at the others smiling at their mates and they continue to look at Daniel and Claire still sitting on the same big rocks underneath the beautiful water-fall of the beautiful lagoon.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Carol and Max being together, along with Connie having some alone time with Douglas in the valley, and Daniel and Claire having some alone time underneath the water-fall of the lagoon. The two songs I put for this chapter are called: Mine All Mine, singed by SheDaisy, and Lady Down On Love, singed by Alabama. I hope you all will like this chapter, and I hope you will review. Please review, thank you.)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Connie and KW and Necklaces

_**(Hi, everyone. It's me; ChelleNorlund. I am so very sorry for taking so very long on finishing this story; Where The Wild Things Are 2, the reason why is because my computer was not working, all because of my fire-wall, and that I was up in Washington State to go see my dad and stepmother, and that I was also doing chores around my place as well. So I am going to try to finish the story, if not then…I'm sure you guys get the idea that I'm going to be busy. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.)**_

_**Chapter 20: Connie and KW moment and Making Necklaces**_

_**When morning came to the island, Carol and Max were having fun at the lake, like catching fish and swimming, while Judith, Ira, Alexander, Daniel, Claire and Douglas were all relaxing in the sun and playing the water as well. As for Connie and KW, they were watching everyone playing the water, because KW is nursing Angel in her arms, and they both are having a nice chat about Carol and Max being as father and son figures to each other.**_

"_**You know, KW. I say your husband; Carol really does love Max." Connie said with a smile. "Yes, he sure does. Because I see the two of them becoming good friends when Max first arrived here for the first time. Ouch!" KW said when she felt the pinch on her breast while nursing Angel. "Yeah, I agree. When Max first came home, I was so worried sick about him running away, and…when he came back home, I was so happy that he came back and that I apologized to him for yelling at him, and he apologized to me for biting me. However…earlier around the next morning, Max told me about all of you guys, and that…I was very thankful that you all took such good care of him when he's with you guys." Connie said, and then…KW starts to smile at Connie, while Connie smiled back, and then…they both start to sing…**_

_**KW:**_

I know there's someone somewhere

_**Connie:**_

Someone who's sure to find me soon

_**KW:**_

After the rain goes there are rainbows

_**Connie:**_

I'll find my rainbow soon

_**KW:**_

Soon it won't be just pretend

_**Both (Connie and KW):**_

Soon a happy ending

_**Connie:**_

Love, can you hear me

_**KW:**_

If you're near me

_**Connie:**_

Sing your song

_**KW:**_

Sure and strong

_**Both (Connie and KW):**_

And soon…

_**Later, back at the fortress, Max, Connie, Claire and the Wild Things were all having a wonderful dinner, which is fish that both Max and Carol got from the lake, and that everyone is proud of Max and Carol for catching a one huge fish from the lake to have for dinner. After everyone ate the fish, there was a huge loud burp, and that burp came from…Carol. "Oops…excuse me." Carol said while covering his mouth with a leave that was on his lap with his face turning red. "You're excused." Connie said with a smile. Douglas smiled and put his arm around Connie's shoulder, while Connie relaxed with her head on Douglas' arm. Then, all of the sudden…snow start to fall from the sky, and that the Wild Things all had a fire-place inside the fortress to stay warm.**_

_**When everyone went to sleep in the pile, all except for Max and Carol, they're just looking at the night sky and watching the snow fall from the sky as well, until…they start to sing…**_

_**Max:**_

I know there's someone somewhere

_**Carol:**_

Someone who's sure to find her soon

_**Max:**_

After the rain goes there are rainbows

_**Carol:**_

She'll find her rainbow soon

_**Max:**_

Soon my breaking heart will mend

_**Both (Carol and Max):**_

Soon a happy ending

_**Carol:**_

Troubles behind her

_**Max:**_

I will find her

_**Carol:**_

Homeward bound

_**Max:**_

Safe and sound

_**Both (Max and Carol):**_

And soon…..

_**When morning came to the island once again, Carol, Alexander, Ira, Douglas and Daniel all start walk along the beach looking for some shells to make something very nice for Max, Angel, Connie, Claire, KW and Judith on how much they all love them very much. And then, they got all of the shells and other things they found on the beach and they all went to Carol's secret hideaway cave to make the best necklaces for Max, Angel, Connie, Claire, KW and Judith, all of the sudden…they all start to sing…**_

_**Carol:**_

Leaves fall in the cool October air

_**Douglas:**_

Days grow short and I can't remember

_**Alexander:**_

Where I saw you last

_**Daniel:**_

Turned against the summerlight

_**Ira:**_

Walking off on that final August night

_**ALL (Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Daniel and Ira):**_

I was there on my knees all alone/In a world where nothing ever stays the same/I am left with only things I cannot change/You're gone away/And left me things I cannot change

_**Carol:**_

Smoke will rise and the fire always burns

_**Douglas: **_

Sands will drift and tides will turn

_**Alexander:**_

And I can't wrestle with the sea

_**Daniel and Ira:**_

Rearrange the sky or fight against the wind

_**ALL (Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Daniel and Ira):**_

Anymore than I can bring you back to me/In a world where nothing ever stays the same/I am left with only things I cannot change/You're gone away/And left me things I cannot change/So far away and left me things I cannot change/Left me things I cannot change/Left me things I cannot change…

_**When noon came to the island, Carol, Alexander, Douglas, Ira and Daniel all got back to the fortress and they saw Max, Connie, Angel, Claire, KW and Judith on the beach, waiting for the others to get back, and then, they all saw Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Ira and Daniel coming towards them, and then…Carol, Ira, Alexander, Douglas and Daniel all showed Max, Angel, Connie, Claire, KW and Judith some necklaces that they all made. "Wow. For me?" Max asked, looking at the necklace that Carol made for him, which has his initial and Carol's initial as well. "Yes, I made it for you, Max, because you're my son." Carol said, and Max gives him a hug, while Carol goes over to KW and Angel. "I made this necklace for you, my little Angel." Carol said while giving Angel a kiss on the forehead, puts a little pearl necklace around Angel's neck, which made Angel cooed, and Carol starts to give KW her necklace as well, which has roses and rubies as well. "Awwwwww, Carol, you're so very sweet, darling." KW said with a smile, and then…Carol and KW shared a wonderful loving kiss on their lips.**_

"_**I made this necklace for you, my Judy." Ira said, giving Judith a necklace, which has violets. "Awww, Ira, my love, I love it. Thank you." Judith said, gives Ira a kiss on the lips. Douglas gave Connie a necklace which is all white with lots of pearls and white soft shells. "Awwww, Douglas. That is so very sweet of you, I love it." Connie said with a smile and gives Douglas a kiss on the cheek, which made Douglas blush and giggled at the same time. Together Alexander and Daniel both made necklaces for Claire, because they both love Claire as a very good friend. "We made these necklaces for you, Claire. Because you're very sweet to us, and we cared about you as well." Alexander said, giving his necklace to Claire, which has lots of pearls and white shells, while Daniel gives her his necklace, which is all black with roses as well. Claire smiled at the necklaces that both Alexander and Daniel gave her, and then she starts to give them both hugs and kisses on the cheek, which made them blush. "Thanks, Alex and thanks, Daniel. I love them. Thank you." Claire smiled, and when night came to the island again, Max, Connie and Claire all slept with the Wild Things in a one giant Wild Thing sleeping pile underneath the night sky filled with lots of twinkling stars shining in the sky.**_

_**(This chapter talks about Connie and KW have a wonderful moment together while watching the others playing in the water of the lake, Carol and Max looking at the night sky together, and also…Carol, Alexander, Douglas, Daniel and Ira making wonderful necklaces to Max, Claire, Connie, Angel, KW and Judith, which is very very sweet. The songs "Soon" and "Soon Reprise" is from the movie called Thumbelina and the song "Things I Cannot Change" is singed by the Mavericks. I hope you all like the chapter to this story, and please be sure to review this chapter as well. Thank you.)**_


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas At Home

**(Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for taking such a very long time to get back to you on this story. I was doing job training at this center called Woodrow Wilson Rehab Center; anyway, this chapter is going to be a nice Christmas special. This is when Max, Connie, Claire, and the Wild Things get to celebrate Christmas for the first time back in Portland, Oregon. Please be sure to review this chapter, and I hope you all will love it. Please…Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 21: Christmas Time At Home**

**A few weeks ago, Max, Connie, Claire and the Wild Things all have decided to spend time with each other for the Christmas Holidays in Portland, Oregon, which the Wild Things all agreed on going with them to celebrate Christmas together, and it'll be also Angel's first Christmas too.**

**When December came to Portland, Oregon, Max had no school for his Winter break, and he was glad too. Connie got a head start on going shopping to get everything to wrap and put under the Christmas tree that they put up earlier since after Thanksgiving. The Wild Things were all at Max's house, wrapping presents, and also decorating the house from top to bottom filled with Christmas decorations. However, the problem is…KW has not been feeling herself lately, she has been feeling nauseous, dizziness, cramps nearly everywhere around her body, and she has been vomiting as well. Connie, Judith and Claire start to feel sorry for her, same with Carol who had noticed as well, including Max too, because they all hope that KW will get better though.**

"**Well, all the presents have been wrapped, and are ready to be opened until Christmas Day. Oh, I almost forgot…The Christmas Pickle Ornament." Connie said while pulling out a small box that has the Christmas Pickle Ornament. "What's a Christmas Pickle Ornament?" Douglas and Carol asked at the same time, which they looked at each other, and they pat each other on the shoulder with a smile. **

"**Well, Douglas and Carol. I am glad that you both asked…A Christmas Pickle Ornament is an ornament that a nice holly jolly figure named Santa Claus puts on the tree every Christmas Eve. Because on Christmas Day, whoever finds the Christmas Pickle Ornament that is on the tree, will be the first person or Wild Thing to open a present first and also gets the Pickle Gift. It's a special tradition that me, Max and Claire did on every year for Christmas." Connie said. "Ohh." The Wild Things all said at the same time, thinking that is a very special Christmas tradition.**

"**Connie…may I speak with you for a moment?" KW whispered. "Sure." Connie said and she stood up and walks over to KW. "What's going on, KW? Is something wrong?" Connie asked feeling concern for KW. "Well, you know I have been feeling sick lately, right?" KW asked. "Yeah, I did notice it, and Carol noticed it too. He was worried about you." Connie said. "Well…I did have those symptoms when I was…carrying Angel." KW said. "You mean?" Connie asked, thinking on what KW is going to say. "Yes…I'm pregnant with Carol's second cub." KW said. "Really? That's wonderful news, KW." Connie said with a smile and gives her a hug. "Thanks, Connie." KW said with a smile. "How far along are you into the pregnancy?" Connie asked. "Oh about seven weeks. Maybe due sometime in the Spring." KW said. "Wow. This is wonderful news." Connie said. **

"**Yes, but there's more…I may be pregnant with…twins." KW said. "Aaaah! This is so wonderful, KW. You're going to be a mommy again. When are you going to tell Carol?" Connie asked. "I am thinking maybe on Christmas Eve, and I will tell everyone on Christmas Day." KW said. "That's a wonderful idea. I bet Carol is going to be so surprised to hear the news." Connie said. KW smiled and gives Connie a hug and they went back to the group, seeing everyone is putting up Christmas decorations all over the house from top to bottom.**

**Then, all of a sudden, music started to play on the CD player, it's a song from a group called: Band-Aid, singing to a song called: Do They Know It's Christmas, then, Max, Connie, Claire, and the Wild Things all started to sing to the song…**

**Douglas:**

It's Christmastime; there's no need to be afraid

At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade

**Connie:**

And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy

Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime

**Carol:**

But say a prayer to pray for the other ones

At Christmastime

It's hard, but when you're having fun

**KW, Claire and Judith:**

There's a world outside your window

And it's a world of dread and fear

Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears

**Max, Alexander, Ira:**

And the Christmas bells that ring there

Are the clanging chimes of doom

Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you

**Carol and KW:**

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmastime

**Judith and Ira:**

The greatest gift they'll get this year is life

**Claire and Alexander:**

Oh, where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow

**ALL (Max, Connie, Claire, and Wild Things):**

DO THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMASTIME AT ALL?

**Carol, Max, Douglas, Ira, Alexander:**

Here's to you

**Bull:**

Raise a glass for everyone

**KW, Claire, Connie and Judith:**

Here's to them

**Bull:**

Underneath that burning sun

**ALL (Max, Connie, Claire and the Wild Things):**

DO THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMASTIME AT ALL?

FEED THE WORLD

FEED THE WORLD

FEED THE WORLD

LET THEM KNOW IT'S CHRISTMASTIME AGAIN

FEED THE WORLD

LET THEM KNOW IT'S CHRISTMASTIME AGAIN…

**Max, Connie, Claire and the Wild Things all cheered and clapped for the song, like they sound very good on singing to that Christmas song. "Wow, Whoo! That was very good." Max cheered. Carol picks up Max and spins him around in circles, which made Max laugh. "I so agree with you, my boy; Max." He said, which made Max smile up at Carol and gives him a hug. **

**Later, Claire accidentally bumped into Bull and Alexander, which they were somehow…under the mistletoe. "Wow, what's that hanging up there?" Alexander asked, looking at the little leaves tied together with little white flowers attached as well. "That is mistletoe. It's when two people are under it; they have to kiss each other for a short time." Claire said with a smile. "Ohh." Alexander and Bull said at the same time with a blush on each other's faces. Claire smiled at both Alexander and Bull and goes over to them under the mistletoe and gives each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Awwwww." Carol, Max, Connie, KW, Judith, Ira and Douglas said at the same time looking at Claire given Alexander and Bull a kiss on the cheek.**

**Christmas Eve came by; Max is so excited about Santa Claus coming and wants to get everything all set for Santa's arrival. So, he made the Wild Things a one simple list on what they can to get ready for Christmas Day. "Alright, Wild Things. We've got a lot of things to do for Santa's arrival. We have to make sure that the house is all neat and clean and all sparkly and squeaky. Here's a list of the things that you guys can do to help." Max said while giving the Wild Things each a list on what they can do to get ready for Santa's arrival. **

"**Wow, this is a very good list, Max. We'll be honored to help out around the house." Carol said. "Yeah, I agree." Douglas said. "Me too." Alexander said. "Me three." Ira said. "Same here." Judith said. "Of course." KW said. "I'll help too." Bull said. "Where's your mom and sister, Max?" Carol asked, feeling curious to know where Connie and Claire are at. "I think they went a bit of shopping, so it's us here at home. I'm sure they'll be back soon enough." Max said. "Oh, right. Anyway, let's get started on the list on what we can do around the house." Carol said. "Good thinking." Max said with a smile.**

**So they all got started on the list of the things on what they can do to help around the house to get ready for Santa's arrival on Christmas Eve. KW and Judith work together on cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom, Angel was watching her mommy and auntie doing all the cleaning, and clapped her little paws, which somehow made KW and Judith smile at that sweet little moment. Ira and Alexander work together on cleaning the dining room by dusting, sweeping and mopping, including cleaning the windows. "Wow, this dining room is all dusty, and dust makes me sneeze." Alexander said while rubbing his nose to get rid of the dust out of his nose. "Yeah, but it will soon be all shining and clean though." Ira said. Bull and Douglas work together on cleaning the bathroom, which is a bit small, but the shower and bathtub are big, they also cleaned the mirrors, toilet, sinks, and the shower and tub as well. As for Carol and Max, they work together on cleaning the bedrooms, by dusting the furniture, cleaning the mirrors and windows, fold all the clothes, put the dirty clothes in the laundry room to be washed, and they also made the beds. They also work together on putting up more Christmas decorations all over the place. They also vacuum the floors, including the carpet from the living room, stairs, and bedrooms as well.**

**Max and KW work together on sweeping the porches, Carol and Douglas work together on cutting the grass, so the ground will be ready for snow to come. Alexander and Bull work together on cleaning the garage while KW and Judith get to play with little Angel. When Connie and Claire came back, they were both surprised to see what Max and the Wild Things did together on cleaning the house and taking care of the yard. "Wow, this looks wonderful you guys. Thank you." Connie said with a smile and feeling so overwhelmed. "Well, we did it because to show you our love and also got into the Christmas spirit." Max said with a blush upon his face. "I see. And I noticed that you cut the grass too. It looks very good." Connie said. "Thank you." Carol said with a blush upon his face. **

**Later, when night came, Connie got to the computer and found the Track Santa Claus website and found out where Santa Claus is at. "Whatcha doing, Connie?" Carol asked. "Ah! Oh, Carol. You scared me." Connie said. "Sorry. Didn't mean to…I just want to know on what you're doing." Carol said. "Oh, I'm just checking on Santa Claus to see on where Santa Claus is at." Connie said. "Oh. Um…do you know on what's wrong with KW?" Carol asked. "I think so, but I'm sure that she'll tell you on what's wrong with her. Because I did noticed that she's been feeling sick lately and not sure on what's causing her to feel sick to her stomach though." Connie said. "Right. But maybe KW could tell me, maybe." Carol said. "Yeah, maybe." Connie said.**

**When it was time to open one Christmas present for Max and Claire, KW looks at Carol thinking on what to say to him about her pregnancy, and so, she took a deep breath and starts to go over to Carol, holding her paw out to him, which Carol smiled and stands up and holds her hand. "Carol honey, there's something that I have to tell you." KW said. "What is it, sweetheart?" Carol asked, feeling worried. "Close your eyes." KW said with a smile. **

**Carol closes his eyes gently, then, KW starts to put his paw on her stomach to feel the babies move or kick in her stomach. When Carol felt the kick and move from her stomach, his eyes open fast and he had a little gasp with a smile. "I'm pregnant. There's more…I'm pregnant with twins." KW said. "Really?" Carol asked with a smile upon his face. "Yep." KW said. "I can't believe it. I'm going to a daddy again." Carol said with a laugh and gives KW a hug and a kiss. "Angel is going to have baby brothers or sisters or both. Oh, KW…this is the best Christmas surprise ever." He added, and then he turned to Angel and picks her up with a smile. "You hear that, Angel sweetie-pie? You're going to be a big sister; you're going to have two little siblings to play with. And Max is going to have two other Wild Thing siblings as well."**

**They went over to the group, and they went to Max, Carol picks him up in his soft arms. "Whoa!" Max said with a smile. "Max…KW and I, we have something that we want…to tell you." Carol said. "Really? What is it?" Max asked. "Well, Max sweetie…You're going to have…two little Wild Thing siblings." KW said. "Really?" Max asked feeling surprised to hear the news that KW and Carol are expecting two little baby Wild Things. KW and Carol nod their heads. "Wow! This is wonderful news, guys. I'm going to be a big brother." Max said with a smile upon his face and gives Carol and KW a hug and a kiss. "We're glad that you're happy about the news, Max. We both love you so." Carol said with a smile and gives Max a hug.**

**Connie goes over to Carol, KW and Max and she says, "I see you told Max the news, did you, KW?" "Yep. Me and Carol sure did tell Max the news. And we'll tell the others the news tomorrow on Christmas Day." KW said. "Good idea. Anyway, I just want to let you know that Santa Claus is coming. He's heading towards America, so I think its best that we should all get some sleep before Santa Claus comes. Max, care to do the honor on left out three cookies and a nice cup of cold milk out for Santa, please?" Connie said. "Yes, mom. I will do that." Max said, and goes to the kitchen, grab some oatmeal cookies and a nice cup of cold milk from the fridge and put it on the table in the living room, so Santa Claus will see it. **

"**All done." Max said. "Good job, Max. I'm proud of you. How about you go along and go to bed? Good night, Max. Sweet dreams and I love you." Connie said. "Sweet dreams to you too, mom. And I love you too." Max said and heads to bed with the Wild Things which they all end up in a one big sleeping pile. "Good night, KW." Carol said. "Good night, Carol." KW said. "Good night, Ira." Carol said. "Night." Ira said. "Good night, Douglas." Carol said. "Good night, Carol." Douglas said. "Good night, Alexander." Carol said. "Good night." Alexander said. "Good night, Bull." Carol said. "Good night, Carol." Bull said. "Good night, Judith." Carol said. "Good night." Judith said. "Good night, Judy." Ira said. "Good night, darling." Judith said. "Good night, Max." KW said. "Good night." Max said. "Oh, good night, Max." Douglas said. "Yeah, good night, Max." Ira said. "Good night, Max." Carol said. "Oh, this is nice on a Christmas Holiday." Douglas said. "Good night, everybody. And everybody sweet dreams." Carol said. And they all went fast to sleep.**

**Christmas Day came, and it started to snow from outside. Max was the first one to wake up, and noticed it's snowing outside, and he got up from his bed, and shouted, "Hey guys, wake up, it's Christmas!" The Wild Things woke up with Max's shout and they smiled and saw snow falling from the sky and its Christmas time. Max goes over to Claire's room and say, "Claire, wake up, it's Christmas." And Max quietly wakes up his mom and tells her it's Christmas. She woke up with a smile, and they all went downstairs and saw lots of presents all over the place. "Wow…I bet that Santa Claus knows that we're here, and I bet he left us presents too." Douglas said seeing all the presents. "I believe so. Anyway, it's time for the Christmas Pickle tradition. Whoever finds it first, will be the first one to open a present first." Connie said. They all went over to the tree and search for the Christmas Pickle Ornament, until…Carol spotted the Christmas Pickle Ornament. "Hey, I found the ornament." He said holding the ornament in his paw. "Good job, Carol. Since you're the first one who found the ornament, you'll be the first one to open a present first." Connie said. **

"**Thanks, Connie. Also, everybody, me and KW, we have a very special announcement to make." Carol said with a smile. "Max, care to do the honor to tell everyone the news, please?" KW asked. "Of course…KW is pregnant with twins." Max said to the other Wild Things. The Wild Things squealed and howled on hearing the special news that Carol and KW are expecting twins, and they all went over and did a group hug, and then…they all start on opening presents and did the stockings as well, and they got wonderful gifts from the holly jolly Santa Claus on Christmas Day.**

**(This is a Christmas Special, and I hope you all will love it. The song Do They Know It's Christmas is singed by a group called Band-Aid, it's one of my favorite Christmas songs during the Christmas holidays. Please be sure to review this chapter, and there'll be more coming very soon whenever I'm not too busy. Also…this story is also for the one and only…James Gandolfini, who had passed away by a heart attack on June 19****th**** of 2013, which was very devastating to lose a favorite actor or family member by a heart attack, and do hope for God to have the power to bring back loved ones from the grave and wish that James Gandolfini was alive. Thank you.)**


	22. Chapter 22: Facebook & Giving Birth

**(This is my new chapter for my ****Where the Wild Things Are 2**** story. This is when Max introduces the Wild Things to the internet & also introduces them to a website that we all have or don't have, that is Facebook. My name; Rochelle is going to be in this chapter, who is a very good & supportive fan of Where the Wild Things Are movie & loves the scenes that has to do with Max & Carol, my boyfriend's name Marvin, including a good friend on Fanfiction; Krissy Brooke Alford (RaphLeoDonnieMikey4ever) is going to be in this chapter as well…Sorry for the long absence, I was busy throughout the whole time, because I had lots of stuff on my mind, like job training at Goodwill that I'm going to start in June or July, which I am nervous about, including my family may try to get me kicked out of the house if I don't do the job training. I've been helping my family taking care of the house & taking care of my great-grandmother who is in the last stages of Alzheimer's. Still, I hope you will like this chapter to this story, I still hope for a sequel to happen for the movie, as a special dedication to Maurice Sendak & James Gandolfini to honor them in their memories. Please be sure to review this chapter & I hope you will like it. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 22: Facebook & A New Friend**

**The Wild Things have all stayed with Max & his family in Portland, Oregon; they all became a one big family. KW was getting close to her due date since she's pregnant again with Carol's cub or cubs which they are due in the springtime. However, Max was in his bedroom, sitting at his desk, takes out his laptop, turns it on, puts his password in, starts to go to Internet Explorer, then starts to go his Facebook account. When Max was on Facebook, Max saw that he has a new Friend Request, which someone send him a Friend Request to be accepted & be good friends with. He saw that the name of that person is Rochelle Norlund, a lovely lady who is a nice & supportive fan of the movie; Where the Wild Things Are directed by Spike Jonze himself. **

"**Wow, this Rochelle Norlund person sounds very good. She is very very supportive of the movie, and...What do you know? She also says she likes the scenes that have to do with me & Carol since me & Carol are like father & son figures to each other &….Wow, she is hoping for a sequel to happen for the movie. Wow, I bet she'll make a wonderful friend to me." Max said to himself, then starts to click the word; "Confirmed" & then starts to accept her. **

**Later, Max told Carol & the other Wild Things about Rochelle Norlund; they start to feel very happy that they got a nice wonderful fan who likes the movie. "Wow, this Rochelle person sounds very nice." KW said with a smile. "Wow, that's incredible." Ira said. "Wow, we all have a fan." Alexander said with a smile across his face. "That sounds so very sweet." Judith said. "This Rochelle person sounds too good to be true." Douglas said. Bull just smiled thinking that this Rochelle person is so nice & that she's a very good fan of the Wild Things & the movie. **

"**Wow. I can't wait to get to know this Rochelle Norlund." Carol said with a smile. "Get this, guys…Rochelle says to me that Carol is her favorite Wild Thing." Max said. "Ohh!" KW, Judith, Ira, Alexander, Douglas & Bull all said at the same time & looked at Carol, who was looking down with a small nice smile. (If he was human, you'll notice that he'll be blushing.) "Wow, I didn't know that I'm her favorite Wild Thing." Carol said with a smile & feels warm inside as well. "Well, I was thinking; since I have Facebook, maybe I could let you guys be friends with her." Max said. "Facebook? What's Facebook?" Ira asked, feeling curious. **

"**Well, Facebook is like a huge website, which is on my laptop, &…Facebook is when people get to meet new people from other places. This Rochelle Norlund person is from Hampton, Virginia, she became interested in the movie that we did, which is Where the Wild Things Are since it came out on DVD in 2009. When she saw the movie, she was amazed by it & starts to believe that the island that you guys live is like a real place & feels so real, she was very amazed & surprised to see you guys up close while watching the movie. Also, the movie is based on the story book, written & made by Maurice Sendak, who is the author. He made & wrote the story book since back in the 1970s or 1980s & became popular." Max said. **

"**Whoa. I didn't know that there's a story book about us. I knew there's something special about this Rochelle person. I told you guys." Carol said, feeling so amazed on how Rochelle liked the movie. "Also, Carol?" Max asked. "Mm-hm?" Carol said while looking down at Max. "Rochelle did tell me that she likes the scenes that have to do with you & me, because…she believes that we're like…father & son figures to each other. I believe that she's right, we are like father & son figures to each other, because we had such a very good friendship together." Max said. "Aww. That's so very sweet. I can't wait to meet this Rochelle person on this Facebook website." Carol said with a smile. "Come on, I'll help you get your first Facebook account." Max said then Carol starts to follow him upstairs to his bedroom.**

**While Max & Carol were on the laptop, Max starts on helping Carol to make his own Facebook account, start on typing his personal stuff on what he does for a living, where he's from & many more, until, Carol starts to send Rochelle Norlund a friend request & Rochelle starts to accept him. "Wow. This Rochelle Norlund is too good to be true. She is very supportive. Wow, look at all those photos of me & Max. Max is like my little human boy. Wow, she sends me a message, it says;**

Dear Carol,

My name is Rochelle Norlund, I am a very good fan to you, you're my favorite Wild Thing, because in the movie that you & the other Wild Things did with Max, I always love the scenes that has to do with you & Max, you both are all like father & son figures to each other, both actors; Max Records & James Gandolfini did such a very good job on playing you guys for the movie. Not to make it sound crazy, I'm hoping for a sequel to happen for the movie. The problem is; Maurice Sendak says he won't do a sequel at all & tells people to go to h-e-l-l & also says that a sequel is a boring idea when he was on this show called; The Stephen Colbert Show. Still, to me, I think it's wrong for Maurice Sendak to say that, because I think a sequel is a wonderful idea & it's not boring at all, because I believe that all the people who also like the movie & storybook are curious to find out on what happens next with Max & the Wild Things & also are curious to find out if Max is going back to the island & see the Wild Things again for the second time.

Still, I hope you & I can be very good friends, Carol. You're still very soft & very cuddly. However, we need someone to watch out for us. We humans have been looking for someone to love…a Wild Thing. We got to have faith, we got to believe in ourselves, look inside ourselves. The paw-prints of a Wild Thing can be a love, just like the footprints of an angel as well. If you step on the paw-prints of a Wild Thing, marvelous things can happen. I have seen it before when I watched the movie of Where the Wild Things Are.

Sincerely,

Rochelle Norlund.

**Carol was very surprised to read Rochelle's message that she sent to him on Facebook, he start to smile on how supportive she is to him & was also very shocked to hear that Maurice Sendak won't do a sequel to his book, just like Spike Jonze won't do a sequel to his movie either. He also starts to feel like Rochelle was right; the paw-prints of a Wild Thing are a love, just like the footprints of an angel. He starts to believe in himself, & starts to message her back, he says, **

Dear Rochelle,

Thank you for the friend request, Max has told me & the other Wild Things about you, on how supportive you are to us & that you also love us as well, including hoping for a sequel to happen for the movie. I'm hoping for a sequel to happen too, I like your brain, Rochelle. Also, you do have a good heart & a good soul, you're very supportive & I love it very much. Of course we can be very good friends, also I will love you no matter what, because I am glad to have a nice fan & a wonderful friend like you.

I love you so,

Love,

Carol.

**Carol finished his message & sends it to Rochelle on Facebook & lets out a nice peaceful sigh & heads out of Max's bedroom & spends some time with the other Wild Things. When Angel saw her daddy coming down, she gently lift her arms out ready to be picked up, Carol saw her & starts to pick her up & give her a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy loves you, sweetie." Carol cooed at his little girl. KW, Claire, Judith & Connie smiled at that sweet touching moment, until, Claire starts to feel music coming into her mind & she starts to sing…**

**Claire:**

Can't eat, can't sleep

All I do is think about you

**KW:**

Hold on, what's this feelin'

That's okay my baby, I don't want it back

**Connie:**

What's this chemistry, such intensity

**Judith:**

And good emotion gettin' through

**ALL:**

It's your sweet love, I'm feelin' it

Can't get enough, go figure it

Madly, deeply, baby I'm fallin'

Head over heels, I'm livin' it

Heart and soul, you're givin' it

I'm thinkin' it

I'm diggin' it

**Claire:  
**

Come on keep it comin'

Think you're on to somethin'****

KW:

So strong, so right, it's gotta be real

**Connie:**

You're beakin' down the walls and fences

There's a powerful sense of

**Judith:**

Good emotion gettin' through

**ALL:**

It's your sweet love, I'm feelin' it

Can't get enough, go figure it

Madly, deeply, baby I'm fallin'

Head over heels, I'm livin' it

Heart and soul, you're givin' it

I'm thinkin' it

I'm diggin' it

**Claire:**

Ohhh! Yeah, yeah!

**ALL:**

It's your sweet love, I'm feelin' it

Can't get enough, go figure it

Madly, deeply, baby I'm fallin'

Head over heels, I'm livin' it

Heart and soul, you're givin' it

I'm thinkin' it

I'm diggin' it

**Claire:**

OH, I'M DIGGIN' IT!

**Carol, Douglas, Alexander, Bull, Ira & Max were all surprised to see KW, Claire, Judith & Connie sing a very good song, they all start to cheer for them. "Wow, that's a good song." Alexander said. "Bravo." Douglas said. "Wonderful." Ira said. "That's incredible." Max said. "Wow, girls. That's very good. You girls sound very good singing." Carol said. Bull just smiled & nods his head, as if he likes the song. "Aw. Thank you, guys. It's just a song that came to Claire's mind." Connie said. "Yeah, it's just a good song that came to my mind from my childhood days. Still, it did bring good memories." Claire said with a smile. **

**Max starts to look up at Carol & whispers into his ear, "What do you think of Rochelle?" He asked. Carol whispered back, "I say Rochelle is a very sweet wonderful woman & a very good supportive fan. I was very surprised that I'm her favorite Wild Thing. She did this, "We need someone to watch out for us, we humans have been looking for someone to love…a Wild Thing. We got to have faith; we got to believe in ourselves, we need to look inside ourselves. The paw-prints of a Wild Thing can be a love, just like the footprints of an angel. If you step on the paw-prints of a Wild Thing, marvelous things can happen. Just like how you came to us for the first time & became a king to us all Wild Things." Max smiled on what Carol had told him on what Rochelle told Carol on Facebook, and then he believes that Rochelle is right as well.**

**As the months went by, the Wild Things all have their Facebook accounts, thanks to Max who helped them, they became friends with so many people who love them & the movie as well, they also became friends with Rochelle's boyfriend; Marvin Deloatch Jr. who is also a very good fan to them as well. **

**When spring came to Portland, Oregon; KW was getting close to her due date to have the cubs, until later, she starts to go into labor. KW says to Carol that it's time for the cubs, which causes Carol to get the other Wild Things, along with Max, Claire & Connie. "Claire, stay here & keep little Angel entertained, while the rest of us help KW." Connie said. "Sure. Come on, Angel, let's go have some fun." Claire said while holding Angel in her arms to go into the living room. Inside Carol & KW's bedroom, KW was on the bed, holding onto her stomach, breathing through the contractions which they have become intense & become stronger. Carol is holding onto her paw throughout the contractions, Max is on the other side holding onto her other paw to give her support. Ira & Alexander were holding her legs to give her baby cubs space to come out, Connie is in the middle between of KW's legs while sitting on Douglas' lap, so she could help KW get the cubs to come out, Judith & Bull were holding the blankets to get the cubs wrapped & cleaned. "Okay, KW, do one big push. One…two…three. Push!" Connie said while KW starts on pushing.**

**Later, KW gave birth to two beautiful cubs, a boy & a girl. The boy looks just like Carol & has two small humps on his head which will soon become horns; the girl looks just like KW & has red hair. "Wow, this little boy looks just like his daddy." Douglas said while holding the baby boy. "This little girl looks just like her mommy." Judith said while holding the baby girl. Carol & KW looked at each other & shared a lovely kiss, until, Connie & Douglas hand over the happy cubs to their lovely parents. "Have you guys thought about names?" Max asked while looking at Carol & KW. **

**Carol & KW looked at each other with a smile upon their eyes & looked at the other Wild Things, Max & Connie. "We got good names. For the little boy, we'll name him; Marvin Maxwell. And for the little girl, we'll name her; Kristen Rochelle. We name them after our friends that we've met on Facebook, they are; Rochelle Norlund, Krissy Brooke Alford, Marvin Deloatch Jr. &…after you too, Max." KW said with a smile. Carol smiled at his beloved wife with small tears coming out of his eyes & nuzzled his wife. Claire bring in little Angel to meet her little siblings, Claire hand over Angel to Carol for her to meet her siblings. "Angel sweetie, mommy & I want you to meet two special wild things…This is your baby brother; Marvin Maxwell & your baby sister; Kristen Rochelle…Marvin Maxwell & Kristen Rochelle, this is your sister; Angel." Carol said while holding Angel & little Marvin Maxwell. **

**Angel gasped & starts to give her baby siblings a kiss on the forehead. "Awwwww." The Wild Things, Max, Claire & Connie said at the same time when they saw that sweet touching moment. "Max?" Carol asked. "Mm-hm?" Max said while looked at Carol. "You're still like a son to me, KW & I want you to be the big brother to Angel, Marvin Maxwell & Kristen Rochelle. Because I bet you still look up to me like a father figure." Carol said. "Awwww, Carol. You're sweet." Max said with a smile & starts to give Carol a hug & starts to hear Carol purr. Carol was hugging Max with a smile upon his face & while purring as well. **

**(This chapter has to do with the Wild Things start to have Facebook & KW gave birth two beautiful cubs; Marvin Maxwell & Kristen Rochelle. There's one song in this chapter, it's called: I'm Diggin' It, singed by Alecia Elliott. That song brings good memories of my childhood when it comes to Country Music. Please be sure to review this chapter, I hope you all will love it. Thank you.)**

**REST IN PEACE;**

**-MAURICE SENDAK (June 10****th****, 1928 - May 8****th****, 2012)**

**-JAMES GANDOLFINI (September 18****th****, 1961 – June 19****th****, 2013)**


End file.
